


The New Girl

by Danvers47



Series: WynSam [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danvers47/pseuds/Danvers47
Summary: Nicole Haught has had a hard Junior year and beginning of her Senior year. She has been attacked and wound up in the hospital. Her sister, Samantha, is fed up and decides that Nicole is moving to Purgatory with her.
Relationships: Nicole Haught/Original Character(s), Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: WynSam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155035
Comments: 167
Kudos: 517





	1. Senior Year Sucks....Already

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea for a story, then another idea hit, so then I decided to put them together. This is the first chapter. Hope you guys like it.

The 26 year old red head’s phone vibrated on her desk. She didn’t recognize the number and almost didn’t answer it. But, something in her gut told her she needed to. “Hello?”

“Is this Samantha Haught?” a female voice asked.

“Yes, this is she.”

“This is Calgary General Hospital. Is Nicole Haught your sister?”

“Yes! What’s happened!? Is she okay?” The red head demanded her voice becoming higher pitched with anxiety.

“She was involved in an incident. The doctor is with her now. She asked us to call you.”

“Yeah. Okay. Uh, I’m on my way. I’ll be there as soon as I can,” she answered quickly hanging up the phone and grabbing her bag. She raced from the bullpin of the police station, by the front desk, and out the double doors bumping into the local sheriff.

“Whoa, Haught, where’s the fire?” Sheriff Nedley asked steadying her with his hand.

“Sorry, Sheriff. Um, my little sister has been in an accident. I’ve gotta go to the hospital,” she rambled quickly and raced off toward her car.

“Be careful, Haught!” the sheriff yelled as she slammed her car door shut.

______________________________________________________________

Samantha scooted to a halt at the nurse’s desk 45 minutes later. Trying to catch her breath, she managed, “Haught….my sister….accident…..”

“One second. Let me check,” the nurse said scanning her computer. “Nicole?” she asked a moment later.

“Yes. That’s her.” Samantha’s breath was starting to regulate but her heart was still racing in fear of what she was going to be told had happened to her little sister.

“The doctor is in with her now finishing up the stitches,” the nurse answered.

“Stitches!? Oh, God,” Samantha said face palming. “What happened? Do you know?”

The nurse looked sadly at the red head, “Apparently she was attacked by a group of boys in the gym after school. I’m not sure of all the details. I’m sorry.”

Samantha took a ragged breath as tears filled her eyes. She didn’t need any details; she already knew because this was the fifth time since school started two months ago that Nicole had been jumped. Why couldn’t they just leave her alone and let her be herself?

The nurse led her to the triage room. Samantha took a deep breath before settling her eyes on her sister afraid was what she would see. “Nic?”

“Hey, sis,” Nicole whispered.

Samantha went to the opposite side of the bed of the doctor and took her sister’s hand. She examined her closely. The doctor was stitching a gash underneath her eye which was almost swollen shut. Her fingers on her right hand were in splints and her knuckles were swollen and bandaged. At least she had been able to get in a few good hits.

As the doctor finished his work, his explained, “Ms. Haught, your sister took a hard beating, but she’s tough and will be fine if she follows my orders. In addition to what is obvious, she has a mild concussion from hitting her head on the gym floor and two cracked ribs. I want to keep her overnight for observation just to be cautious.”

“Of course. Whatever she needs,” the older Haught said.

“I’ll go get her admitted so we can get her moved to her room.” The doctor excused himself leaving them alone.

“Nic, what the hell happened?”

Nicole dropped her head. “Was is the same boys…again?”

Nicole nodded. “Damn it! That’s five times in two months, Nic!”

“You think I don’t know that? I’m the one in the hospital bed this time!” Nicole retorted angrily at her sister.

“I…I’m sorry…I didn’t mean….it’s not your fault, Nic,” Samantha apologized as she rubbed her hand over her sister’s wrist.

“Whatever,” Nicole said quietly.

They sat in silence for a few moments. “How did you manage to get away?” Samantha finally asked.

“Not really sure to be honest,” Nicole answered. “I just remember I was shooting hoops and heard the door open. It was them. I grabbed my stuff and tried to leave, but they blocked me. I tried to fight back when they started, Sam, I swear. But……there were five of them. I didn’t stand a chance.”

Sam watched as tears slide down her sister’s cheeks. It broke her heart that some people were so cruel and closed minded. “It’s okay, Nic. I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at them. I really want to kick their ass….” she paused. “Will you please….please….let me press charges this time, Nicole? This has to stop…before….before….” Sam couldn’t bring herself to say, but she knew if it escalated much further they would seriously hurt or even kill her sister.

“I…I don’t….” Nicole started to say no, but looking at her sister and seeing the fear in her eyes and feeling the pain radiate in her own body, she knew it was time to do something. “Yeah…yeah,…I guess we need to,” Nicole admitted.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you!” She hugged her sister gently trying not to add her physical pain. The triage door opened and an orderly came in to transport the patient to her new room. “While they get you settled, I’m gonna call Sheriff Nedley and let him know what’s going on, okay?”

“Yeah, okay. Tell him I said hi,” Nicole answered hissing in pain when the orderly tried to help into the wheelchair.

Sam watched her sister being wheeled down the hall. She stepped around the corner and called her boss. “How is she, Haught?” Nedley asked as he answered his phone.

“They beat the hell out of her, sir,” she answered sadly.

“What? Who?” he asked anger in his voice.

“The same ones who have done it 5 other times this year. They….they target her…”

“Why? What could she have done to them? She is precious, Haught,” Nedley asked.

“Because…..because…she’s gay, sir.”

“Oh for heaven’s sake,” he mumbled as he ran his large hand down his face. “Poor kid. What can I do, Haught?”

“I need a favor…well actually a couple, sir.”

“Okay, go ahead.”

“She’s gotta stay overnight as a precaution. I don’t want to leaver her…..”

“Take as long as you need. I’ll get Lucy to man the phones and dispatch. Next?”

“Thank you, sir. The next is a little more complicated.” She paused. “I …..we agreed it is time to press charges. Can you….help….with that?”

Nedley sat quietly for a moment. “It’s out of my jurisdiction or I’d nail their teenage asses to the wall. But…I do have a buddy in the police department there that might can help. Let me make a few calls, okay?”

“Absolutely. Thank you, sir.”

“Haught, go take care of Nicole and leave these assholes to me, okay?”

“Yeah, okay….” she started to hang up and remembered Nicole’s request. “Oh, by the way, Sheriff, Nicole said to tell you hello.”

Sam could hear the smile cross the sheriff’s face. He would never admit it, but he had a soft spot for the Haught girls. Their parents were shits and they’d basically raised themselves. They were tough. The sheriff couldn’t help but admire them. “Tell her hi back, Haught and that I said to get better.”

“10-4” Sam replied as she ended the call.

________________________________________________________________

When Sam finally made it to Nicole’s room, the younger red head was sleeping. Sam sat her coffee down and pulled off her jacket. She slid into the chair and leaned her head back. Her mind wondered as she looked over at her sister. She was 26 and basically raising her little, well not so little, sister. Their parents didn’t care about them. They were more focused on traveling and earning money through the stock market to pay for their extravagant trips. Samantha had found a job in Purgatory at the sheriff’s station just out of college. She just wanted to get away and have her own life, even if it wasn’t that luxurious of one. But, she had to stay close enough to keep an out on Nicole. Their parents hated their decisions to work in law enforcement. Rather than try to talk and understand, their parents ignored them and left them to their own devices giving Nicole money to live on but no emotional support or anything in regards to parenting.

Poor Nicole. She was good kid….actually great kid. She was responsible, did great in school, had a big heart (though not many saw it), beautiful, and funny (again, she hid it). Sam had made a decision. Nicole wasn’t going to be happy, but she would get over it….eventually. She had to protect her little sister. That was her job. No, it was more than that. Sam couldn’t describe it. Since the day Nicole was born, Sam had been right there with her, fascinated by the little red head. Nicole had captured her sister's heart the minute she looked at her. Nothing changed even when she got older. When she was scared, Sam was there. When she was hurt, she cleaned her wounds. They fought, yes; that’s what sisters do. But the love she had for her sister was deeper than that. She couldn’t imagine a world without her in it.

Just as Sam was dozing off thinking about how to tell Nicole her decision, the door opened. True to his word, Nedley had sent his buddy over to help them. Sam stood up and introduced herself. The officer held out his hand, “I’m Robert Svane. Nedley asked me to come by.”

“Yes, thank you,” Samantha said shaking his hand. “This is my sister, Nicole,” she introduced as Nicole began to wake.

Nicole nodded toward the officer. “So, it looks like you ran into some trouble, young lady,” he began.

“You could say that,” she answered.

“You want to tell me what happened?”

Taking a deep breath and quickly regretting it, she recapped what had happened, or at least what she could remember. “So, you don’t know how you got to the hospital?”

“I just remember waking up in the ambulance. I’m not sure how I got there,” Nicole admitted.

“Do you know who the boys are…their names?”

“Yeah…..” Nicole was fidgeting with the blanket across her legs. She didn’t want to be labeled a snitch. But, at the same time, she knew she had to tell them who it was. It was the right thing to do. If she wanted to be a cop and be able to convince victims to come forward, she had to do it herself.

Sam saw her hesitate. “It’s the same ones as before,” she informed the officer.

“I see. So this isn’t the first time?” he asked the older red head.

“No. Since school started they’ve jumped her at least 4 other times that I know of,” she said.

“Nicole, do you know why?” Det. Svane asked.

Nicole nodded and answered, “Because I’m different.”

“You’re not different, Nicole!”

“They sure as think I am!” Nicole retorted angrily.

“Hold on!” Det. Svane held his arms up to quieten the two sisters. “Why do they think you’re different, Nicole?”

“Because….I’m gay.”

“Oh. Nicole, I’m sorry they think that. This adds a whole new concept to the case. We can charge them with a hate crime.” He paused and looked at the girl in the hospital bed. "Nicole, I need their names."

She never looked up as she named the five boys who had beat the hell out of her in the gym and bullied and picked fights with her the other 4 times. Det. Svane wrotn the names down then closed his notebook and put in is his coat pocket. “I’m going to the school tomorrow and see what I can find out. I’ll be in touch as soon as I know something.”

“Thank you, Detective,” Sam said as he walked out the door.

She motioned for her sister to scoot over so she could climb in bed beside her. Once they were both settled, Sam laid her head on her sister’s shoulder. “You know what just occurred to me?”

“What?” Nicole huffed.

“I think it has nothing to do with you being gay.”

Nicole shifted so she could look at her sister. “What?”

“Yeah. I think it has to with the fact that they are just jealous.”

“Jealous?” With a smirk, she added, “Sam, did the nurse mistakenly give you my pain meds?”

Sam smacked her sister’s shoulder. “NO!” She sat up and turned toward Nicole. “I’m being serious. I think they are jealous.”

Nicole continued to look at her sister totally confused. “Okay, think about this. They are jealous because you are drop dead gorgeous and they probably catch their girlfriends ogling you all the time. You're like...their competition. I know it would sure piss me off if I were a guy.”

“Oh my god, Sam! You are nuts!” Nicole laughed as she laid back against the bed trying to get comfortable.

“Nah, I’m just biased because you’re my baby sister.” Lying back, she laid her head on Nicole’s shoulder again. “Hey, since we look alike and I said you were gorgeous, does that mean I’m gorgeous too?”

Nicole snorted. “Shut up, Sam, and go to sleep.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gets out of the hospital and gets some good news from Det. Svane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was a little slow with this chapter. It's been a busy week and I kinda got writer's block for a few days. Hope you enjoy.

Sam felt Nicole jerk beside her. Then she felt a hand whack her in the face. Quickly sitting up, she looked at her sister beside her. She was flailing her arms and kicking her legs fighting in her sleep. “NO! GET OFF! LET ME GO!” Nicole was screaming. Sam slid out the bed trying to get out of Nicole’s line of fire.   
“Nic…Nic…..wake up…it’s a dream….you’re dreaming……” Sam said as she tried to wrangle Nicole’s arms to keep her from hurting herself more than she was already. Sam lost a grip on one of her sister’s hands getting smacked in the face again. “Jeez…I’m gonna have a black eye,” she mumbled trying to grab her hands again.   
“Damn it, Nic….WAKE UP!” she yelled. “NIC!” she yelled again. She felt Nicole begin to relax and saw her eyes flutter open. “Nic?”  
“Sam?” Nicole asked looking around anxiously.   
“Yeah,” Sam answered releasing her grip on her sister’s wrists.   
“Wha….What happened?” Nicole whispered her eyes still dilated and taking quick shallow breaths.   
“You were having a nightmare,” Sam replied now rubbing the side of her head where Nicole had landed her punch. “Damn, sis, you got a mean right hook.”  
“Oh, God, Sam! Did I hit you?” Nicole asked panicked.   
“Yeah, just a little,” Sam said trying to rub the feeling back into her face.   
Nicole teared up. “I’m so sorry. I….I didn’t…..” Nicole began to sob. She grabbed her ribs as the pain from her heaving hit her. “Shit,” she gasped between sobs.   
“Hey. Hey. Don’t cry, kiddo. Please. I’ll start and then we will both be a mess,” Sam said climbing back into the bed and hugging Nicole to her. “It’s okay. I’m fine.” Sam stroked her sister’s red hair trying to calm her.   
“But,” Nicole hiccupped.   
“NO! Stop it!” Sam pulled back and tilted her sister’s face toward her own. “I’m fine. I promise. You didn’t mean to.” She kissed the younger red head’s forehead and pulled her back into a hug. “Now, try to go back to sleep. You need to rest, kiddo.”  
The sisters lay back against the bed with Nicole laying her head on her sister’s chest. Sam stroked her hair like she did when she was little hoping it would put her back to sleep. It wasn’t long before Sam felt her sister relax and her breathing even.   
________________________________________________________________________  
Nicole was released that afternoon with stipulations of no physical exercise for at least six weeks so her ribs could heal. She could go back to school on Monday as long as there were no lasting effects of the concussion. Sam pulled into their parents’ driveway and helped Nicole to her room. After getting her settled, she called Nedley and told him what the doctor said and that Det. Svane and been to see them.   
Sam was curled on the couch watching the news when she heard Nicole come downstairs. “Hey, kiddo.”  
“Hey,” Nicole answered moving slowly and holding her ribs.   
“You okay? Need your pain meds?” Sam asked sitting her coffee on the end table.   
“No, not unless I have to. I don’t want to sleep my life away,” Nicole answered as she headed toward the kitchen.   
Sam got up and followed her. “You hungry?”  
“Yes, actually.”  
“Let me see what we’ve got,” Sam said looking in the refrigerator and then the cabinets.  
“Lasagna?”  
“YYYEEESS!!!” Nicole said excitedly and slid onto a bar stool.  
Sam made their dinner as Nicole sat quietly. When they began to eat, Sam decided it was as good of a time as any to talk to Nicole. “Hey, um, so I want to talk to you about something.”  
“Oooookkkkk,” Nicole said stuffing her mouth with lasagna.   
“Nic, when I got the call the other day…from the hospital…my heart dropped to my knees. I was so far away from you and I didn’t know what had happened…I didn’t know how bad hurt you were. And, then I thought about you being alone…..I hate it, Nic. You shouldn’t have to be here alone….I..I’ve made a decision…..” Nicole laid her fork down and looked at her sister. “You’re moving in with me….in Purgatory.”  
“No, Sam, I can’t do that. I don’t want to be a burden to you,” Nicole said.  
“Don’t you dare say that! You are not a burden to me!” Sam said taking Nicole’s hand. “You are my sister. I love you! You will never be a burden.”  
“Sam…..” Nicole began.  
“No, Nic, I’ve made up my mind. We are gonna pack what you need until I can get some movers to come get all of your stuff. Please, Nic, do this for me. I don’t think I can handle another phone call like that again.” Sam could feel the tears welling in her eyes.   
“What about mom and dad?” asked Nicole.   
“What about them? They aren’t here. They never have been,” Sam said angrily. They had basically raised themselves. Their parents wouldn’t even miss them. Hell, they hadn’t even returned Sam’s call about Nicole being in the hospital. “Nicole, you shouldn’t be living by yourself. You’re…just a kid. And, you sure as hell shouldn’t be going back to that school.”  
Nicole had been lonely, and school was a nightmare. Living in constant fear of bullies. Maybe a new start would be good. Plus, Nicole could never say no to Sam. It broke her heart to know that Sam was that worried about her and was willing to give up her independence just make sure she was safe. She smiled at her sister. “Ok, but I’m not sleeping on the couch.”  
“Fine…..” Sam grumbled playfully.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
The next morning, the sisters were packing Nicole’s clothes when the doorbell sounded. Sam went to answer as Nicole finished. Opening the door, she found Detective Svane. “Detective,” she greeted.   
“Ms. Haught. May I come in? I have some information you might find interesting,” he stated.  
“Of course,” she answered standing aside to let him pass. She pointed him in the direction of the den as she stood at the foot of the stairs and called up to Nicole to come down. Sam made some coffee and was handing the detective his cup when Nicole made her way into the den. “Nicole,” he acknowledged. “You’re looking better.”  
“Yeah. Felling better but still sore,” she said holding her ribs.  
He smiled and nodded. Getting straight to the point, he began, “So, I went to the school this morning and met with the principal and SRO. Apparently, another student happened to walk in on your attack and ran to get help.”  
“Do you know who it was? I’d like to thank them,” Nicole asked. So that’s how she had survived. She owed her life to the person who was brave enough to go get help.  
“It was one of the ball players. I wrote the name down,” he explained flipping through his notepad. “Ah, here it is….Xavier Dolls. Principal said he was a senior.”   
Nicole knew the name. They had actually talked a few times in class. He was point guard on the ball team and had actually scrimmaged with Nicole a couple of times on the court when he had found her in the gym after school. He had even sat with her at lunch and talked basketball. They both agreed that the Raptors were awesome. “Yeah, I know him. He is nice guy,” Nicole offered.   
“I have a question, Nicole. Did you know there were cameras in the gym?” the detective questioned.   
“Uh, no. Should I?” Nicole asked confused.   
“No, you shouldn’t. Apparently they were installed over the summer. The program runs through the week and resets itself over the weekend. It has something to do with data storage….anyway….I asked the principal to let me view the tape. When I did, we found your attack was caught on video, Nicole.”  
Nicole eyes widened in shock. She slid herself into the chair across from the sofa.   
“What does this mean?” Sam asked trying to not get her hopes up.   
“I’ve already received a subpoena from the judge allowing me to sequester a copy of the video which the principal is getting for me.”  
“So we have actually evidence of who and what they did to me?” Nicole asked still shocked that she could be so lucky.   
“Yes, Nicole, we do. I’m heading now to file official charges. I just wanted you to be aware before heading back to school on Monday.”  
“She’s not going back,” Sam informed the detective. “She is coming with me back to Purgatory.”  
“In that case, I need you to come by the station and make an official statement about the incident, Nicole, before you leave.”  
“Yeah, ok,” she answered.   
Sam walked the detective to the door. “Since you are heading to the station, is it okay if we come on by? I was hoping to get back to Purgatory tonight.”  
“Of course. I’ll meet you there,” the Det. Svane said walking away.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
It was late when they arrived at Sam’s apartment. Both were exhausted, especially Nicole who had had to relive the attack giving her statement. When Det. Svane had escorted her back to Sam, Nicole was pale and shaken. Nicole had just stared out the passenger window in silence almost the whole way to Purgatory. Sam carried their bags in and helped Nicole change into her pajamas. Her sister was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.   
Sam was curled on the couch asleep where she had fallen asleep reading. She opened her eyes and looked around groggily trying to find what had awoken her. She then heard a crash in her bedroom and took off running in that direction. Flipping the overhead light on, she saw her bedside lamp lying on the floor. Looking toward the bed, Nicole was backed against the headboard holding her knees to her chest rocking back and forth. Tears were streaming down her face. Sam rushed to her side and pulled her sister against her wrapping her arms around her shoulders. “Sssshhhh! It’s okay, Nic. I’ve got you,” Sam said gently trying to calm her sister.   
Nicole was holding her side in pain while heavy sobs raked her body. Sam brushed her fingers through Nicole’s red locks trying to calm her. “It’s ok. I’m here. You’re safe, kiddo. No one is ever going to hurt you again…..I promise.”  
Finally the sobbing began to abate. Nicole sat up and looked around. “I’m sorry,” she sniffed.   
“For what?” Sam asked whipping the tears from her sisters flushed cheeks.   
“This,” Nicole pointed to herself, “And, that,” pointing to Sam’s shattered lamp on the floor.   
“No, kiddo. Don’t you dare apologize. None of this is your fault. Plus, I hated that damn lamp anyway. Now I’ve got an excuse to buy a new one,” she said smiling.   
Nicole lay back wincing and holding her ribs as she did. She closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath to calm her frazzled nerves. Sam didn’t deserve this. She didn’t deserve the burden she was putting on her. But, Nicole had no one else to turn to. When she opened her eyes, she saw her sister staring at her. “You wanna talk about it?” she asked.   
Nicole shrugged her shoulders. “It might actually help,” Sam encouraged. “Why don’t I got make some cappuccino and we have some sister time? How does that sound?”  
Nicole gave a weak smile and nodded. She did want to talk, but really wasn’t for sure how or what even to say. Just knowing Sam was there, though, made all the difference. “Come on then,” Sam said helping Nicole get up.  
Nicole curled under the soft fleece through on the couch and waited for Sam to bring the cappuccino. When Sam handed her the cup, she curled her fingers around the hot mug and let the heat radiate through them and up her arms. Sam sat watching her little sister. Although her eye was still bruised, the swelling had gone down and the laceration wasn’t as red as before. She could tell Nicole was still tense, but not like she had been coming out of the nightmare.   
“Was the nightmare the same as before?” Sam finally asked. Nicole nodded. “The attack?” Nicole nodded again.   
“I….I couldn’t get away. No matter what I did….how hard I fought, I couldn’t get away,” she confessed as her eyes filled with tears. “If it hadn’t been for Dolls…..Sam, I don’t know…”  
“NO! Do not think like that, Nic. I’m not saying it couldn’t have happened, but I am saying IT DIDN’T. You are okay. You are safe.” Sam held her sister’s hand and rubbed her thumb over her wrist. “You’re here…with me….I’m not going to let anyone else hurt you. You got that?”  
Nicole nodded. She knew in her heart that Sam meant well. She also knew that Sam would fight like hell to protect her. But, she also knew that Sam wasn’t always going to be there when something happened. An idea came to Nicole to maybe help with that, though.   
“So, I was wondering…..” Sam raised her eyebrow curiously. “Could I maybe take some self-defense classes?”  
Sam moved her eyes thinking. Then a smile came across her face. “I think that can be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who do you think is going to teach Nicole self-defense????


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gets to meet Waverly and Wynonna. What will she think about the them because both meetings are not usual encounters, especially Wynonna's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the antics between Wynonna and Sam.

Waverly Earp sat in the back of the classroom doodling in her notebook. She already knew more about the topic in the history class than her teacher, Ms. Lucado. Heck, Waverly could teach the class better AND make it more interesting. As she added the details to her angel wings, the classroom door opened. The principal, Mr. Del Ray walked in, acknowledged the class, then focused his attention on Ms. Lucado.

Behind him stood a tall red head with an oversized button up, tank top, and ripped jeans. Her long red hair was covered with a baseball cap which she wore backwards. Waverly allowed her eyes to take in the new student. _She was gorgeous_ , she thought. _Wait! What!? Where did that come from?_ Waverly thought to herself. Although Waverly considered herself very straight since she’d dated Champ Hardy for three years, she couldn’t help admire the way the tank top accented the girl’s breasts and how long and lean her legs looked.

Nicole looked around the classroom at the twenty sets of eyes settling on her. She could feel their curiosity boring into her, that is until she found a set of hazel eyes sitting in the back of the classroom. They were soft and non-threatening. Nicole couldn’t stop herself from smiling at the girl whom they belonged to.

When Waverly realized she had been caught staring, she was mortified. But, that quickly faded when she found herself looking into pools of chocolate. _God, her eyes are gorgeous_ , Waverly thought. When the redhead smiled, Waverly noticed a set of dimples _. Dimples! Really?_ Waverly bit her lower lip and gave a small wave. _Where had that come from?_

Nicole dropped her head so no one would see the smile spreading across her face. _The girl in the back was checking her out. WOW! This might not be a bad place after all,_ Nicole thought as she stared at the floor and her sneaker.

As Nicole made her way to the back to sit beside the brunette, she was somewhat self-conscious of her still black eye and stitches under her eye. She kept her eyes down as she walked back the isle and took a seat. She still had to move slow and somewhat stiffly because of her cracked ribs, but she did her best not to show it.

Waverly and Nicole spent most of the remainder of class casting glances at one another. When the bell rang, they took their time packing their books. Nicole was careful as she slung the backpack onto her shoulder. Waverly was watching her and noticed a slight grimace on her face and a quick intake of breath. “You okay?” she asked as came up beside Nicole.

“Yeah, fine,” Nicole said trying to brush her pain off.

“I’m Waverly,” the brunette introduced as she held out her hand.

Nicole made a quick glance down at the slender hand extended to her. She held out her own and slid her fingers along the palm before easily grasping the hand. “Hi, I’m Nicole.”

“Nice to meet you, Nicole.” Waverly turned her head and seemed to study the tall red head in front of her. “You look really familiar,” she finally said as they headed toward the door and into the hallway.

Nicole looked down at her shoes again. “A lot of people say I look like my sister. You might know her…Sam…well, Samantha Haught.”

“Oh my gosh!” Waverly almost squealed. “Yes, she works at the police station….well not that I know everyone at the police…I mean…I don’t frequent the place or anything. That would be my sister,” Waverly seemed to be rambling and Nicole thought it was the cutest thing she had ever heard. She couldn’t help herself but to smile at that the brunette.

“What?” Waverly asked seeing Nicole smiling at her.

“You’re cute when you, uh, ramble,” Nicole said as she walked away.

Nicole made her way slowly down the hall to her locker. Waverly was right behind her. When Nicole turned and opened her locker, she found the brunette leaning against the wall. “So, uh, um, you wanna sit together at lunch? I mean, unless you already know someone or eat alone…..do you even eat?”

Nicole giggled. “Yes, I do eat. And yes, I’d like that,” Nicole said putting her book in her locker.

“Great!” Waverly said clapping her hands and jumping a little. “See you then.”

“Yeah,” Nicole said as she shut her locker.

____________________________________________________________________________

When Nicole made her way to the cafeteria, she found Waverly waiting for her outside the double doors talking to another a girl. Nicole took a deep breath and made her way over to the two girls.

When Waverly saw the red head, she grinned broadly making her eyes squint at the corners. Nicole smiled back. “Hey,” she said as she stopped in front of Waverly.

“Hey, yourself. Nicole, this is Chrissy. She’s been my best friend since kindergarten.”

“Hey,” Nicole said.

“Hey. Nicole? Wait. Are you Sam’s sister?” Chrissy asked.

“How could tell?” Nicole asked grinning.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because you look like twins,” Chrissy giggled.

“How do you know my sister? Do you frequent the police station too?” Nicole said throwing Waverly a wink.

“Hey!” Waverly quipped swatting at Nicole’s shoulder.

“Actually I do,” Chrissy answered honestly. Seeing the horrified look on Nicole’s face made her laugh out loud. “My dad’s the sheriff,” she quickly added.

“Nedley?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow!”

“Okay, so I don’t know about you guys, but I’m starving. Can we please eat?” Waverly said almost shoving the two girls through the doors and into the line.

They had gotten their food and made their way to a table. Conversation was easy between the three. Nicole had never felt so relaxed in a school setting before. But, no one knew her, so no one had a reason to target her. Yet.

Lunch was fun until Champ Hardy made his way over and stood behind Waverly wrapping his hands around her shoulders and pulling her back against him. “Hey, babe!” he said leaning down and trying to place a kiss on her cheek.

“Get off, Champ!” she growled as she shoved his arms off her shoulders and leaned toward Chrissy to get way from his aggressive kiss.

“Ah, come on, babe! Don’t be like that!” he said as he tried to wrap his arms around her again.

“Don’t be like what, Champ? Not interested!?” she said once again shoving him away.

“Come one, Waverly, you know you miss me,” he bragged as he ground his hips into her back.

“God, Champ, get off!” she said jumping up from her seat.

Nicole tried. She really tried not to interfere. But, she could tell Waverly was really not into this guy and he was not listening to her saying no. She took a deep breath closing her eyes. But, when Champ grabbed Waverly again when she jumped up and tried to move away, that’s when Nicole’s temper exploded.

“Hey, ass wipe! She said leave her alone. What part of that do you not understand!?” Nicole almost yelled as she stood her full height on the other side of the table.

Champ looked up stunned that someone was actually interrupting his advances. “What? Who the hell are you….dyke?” he snarled looking at Nicole up and down in disgust.

“Doesn’t matter, chump. What matters is she has told you no several times. Now get your hands off her!”

“You gonna make me?” he smirked whipping Waverly around so that her back was to him. He pulled her against him wrapping his arms around her holding her tight. Waverly started struggling against Champ’s hold.

Before Nicole could even think, she said, “Yeah, if I have to.” She gripped hard making fists and started to come around the table. It was at that moment, Lucado yelled from across the cafeteria and Waverly managed to land a well-placed foot into Champ’s shin causing him to yelp and release her.

Champ sauntered off in a huff rubbing his shin and throwing daggers toward the red head. Lucado made her way over to the table. “What’s going on?” she asked gruffly.

“Champ’s just making a nuisance of himself again, Ms. Lucado,” Chrissy offered as an excuse.

“Everyone okay?” she asked.

The three girls nodded as Nicole and Waverly sat back down.

When Lucado walked away, Waverly reached across the table placing her hand on Nicole’s. “Thank you, Nicole. You didn’t have to do that.”

“It’s okay. When someone says no, it means no.” Nicole said smiling lightly at Waverly and thanking the heavens she didn’t have to follow through with the fight. She was sure she would have lost because she was still in no shape to go up against someone right now.

______________________________________________________________________________

At the end of the day, Nicole walked out of the building to see Sam leaning against the police cruiser in the parking lot. Walking over to her and looking annoyed, she threw up her hands and said, “Really?”

“What? I can’t pick up my little sister from school on her first day?” Sam smirked.

“Not in a police car!” Nicole shot back.

Sam sniggered at her sister’s frustration. “Come on, get in. I have to swing by Shorty’s and pick up someone,” Sam said walking around and getting in. Nicole shook her head and climbing in the passenger seat.

“So, how was your first day?” Sam asked pulling out.

Nicole was silent for a moment. Then a grin spread across her face.

“That good, huh?” Sam asked smiling.

“Maybe,” Nicole grinned even bigger.

“First day and already got the hots for someone…..get it…hot….?” Sam snickered.

Nicole just shook her head at the sister and decided she needed to change the subject. “So, where are we going to pick up someone? And why aren’t you using your car?”

“Because, the last time I picked her up in my car, it took me weeks to get the smell out. And, no one else can pick her up.” Sam was explaining when Nedley’s voice came over the radio, “Haught, what’s your twenty?”

“Hey, Sherif. I just left the high school and heading to Shorty’s. Over.”

“Well, you better hurry. Apparently, Williamson didn’t wait on you, and she’s made as hell. I can’t afford another ambulance bill, Haught! Over.”

“Copy that, Sheriff. Should be there in 5. Over.”

“Copy that, Haught!”

In five minutes, Nicole found herself waiting in the front seat of the cruiser while her sister climbed out. “Wait here,” she said slamming the door. Nicole watched from the front seat as her sister entered the bar. A few moments later, she watched as an officer came out holding his head back with a hand holding a towel to his nose. About 10 minutes later, Sam came out holding up a very drunk brunette. They both staggered toward the cruiser. Nicole could tell they were talking but couldn’t understand what was being said until Sam opened the back door of the car.

“Come on, Wynonna, you gotta get in the car,” Sam was trying to persuade.

“Noooooo, Red Haught, weeeeee….you….and me……” the brunette said flinging an arm up and ungraciously pointed at them both, “nnnneeedddd to go back and have some more…..drinks.”

“No, Wynonna, you need to get into the car.” Sam tried to shove her in but Wynonna managed to stay upright and turn herself around facing Sam.

“Nooooo,” Wynonna whined as she slid her hands around Sam’s waist. Sam grabbed her roaming hands and pushed them back to Wynonna’s side. Wynonna then leaned in laying her head on Sam’s shoulder nuzzling her neck. “God, Red, you smell so damn good…..like vanilla donuts,” Wynonna cooed.

“Oh, God,” Sam mumbled. She stepped back and held Wynonna’s head away from her. Holding the sides of her head, Sam told her, “Wynonna, you are drunk. Get in the damn car!”

“But, I really want to kiss you, Red,” Wynonna slurred as she leaned toward the red head again puckering her lips for a kiss.

“No, you don’t! You’re drunk and horny! Not a good combination….especially for me,” Sam added before wrestling with Wynonna to turn her back around to face the car.

“Yeah, I am, Red, and you could make my ache go away,” Wynonna whined as she was shoved head first into the backseat of the car.

“Oh, God. This only gets worse,” she mumbled as wrangled Wynonna’s legs into the car.

Nicole watched the show from the front seat. When she sister finally managed to shut the back door and get back in, she let out a long breath and huff. “I swear that woman is gonna be the death of me.”

When Wynonna was settled she noticed not one but two red heads in front of her. “OH WOW! I’ve got double Red Haught’s!” Wynonna leaned forward and tried to wiggled her fingers through the cage wire separating the front and back seats. “Damn I must really be drunk because there are two of you, Red….ohhhhhh….one on top and one on bottom…Haught Damn!!!”   
“Um, sis, you need to tell me something?” Nicole laughed.

Sam shot daggers across the console at her sister before starting the car and backing out. “Don’t…..just don’t…” she growled.

“Wynonna shut up and hang on!” Sam said gruffly as she put the car in gear and floored it flinging Wynonna against the back seat. “And you’re not seeing double, dumb ass. This is my sister…….not that you’ll remember it anyway.”

Nicole laughed out loud and most of the way to the station.

___________________________________________________________________________

Sam was at the dispatch station when Waverly came into the bullpin area. Nicole was sitting in the kitchen reading when she heard Waverly’s voice.

“Hey, Sam.”

Looking up and seeing Waverly, Sam came over to the counter. “Hey, Waverly. Nedley call you?”

“Yeah. How bad is she?” Waverly asked somberly.

“No worse than usual. She’s in the back sleeping it off.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Waverly said looking down embarrassed by her sister’s behavior.

“Hey, it’s okay. She’s safe and not in trouble….at least not too much.” Sam said patting Waverly’s hand.

“Did she hit on you again?” Waverly asked.

Sam shrugged her shoulders and tried to smile, “No more than usual.”

“I’m so sorry,” Waverly apologized.

“It’s okay, Waverly, I promise. Plus, it gave my sister some entertainment today.”  
“Oh, Nicole?” Waverly asked. “Why was she there?”

Hearing her name, Nicole emerged from the back. “Did I hear my name?”

“Hey, Nicole,” Waverly said giving a little wave as a smile spread across her face.

“Hey, Waves,” Nicole said waving back with dimples showing.

Sam looked between the two. “So…..you two know each other?”

“School,” Nicole offered.

“Uh, yeah, we have class together and lunch,” Waverly added. “Thanks again, for today.” Waverly looked at Nicole.

“Uh, yeah, no problem. Anytime,” Nicole added not breaking eye contact.

Sam stood still and watched the interaction between the two teenagers. _Yep, they’ve got it bad…..already_ , she thought. Sam finally interrupted, “So, uh, Waverly, you’re not staying out at the homestead by yourself tonight are you?”

“What? Oh, uh, no, Sam. Nedley said I could stay with Chrissy tonight when he called me.”

“Okay, great. Um, you need a ride over there?”

“Uh, no. I’m good. I need the exercise,” Waverly answered still watching Nicole.

“Yeah, okay.” Sam turned around and looked at Nicole who was still watching Waverly. “Hey, Nic, you ready? My shift just ended.”

Nicole heard nothing she said. She was still smiling at Waverly. “Hellooooo! Earth to Nic!” Sam said waving her hand in front of her sister’s face.

“What!?” Nicole blinked.

“I said, are you ready?...To leave?”

“Uh, yeah, sorry. I was just uh….” Nicole huffed and scrunched her face in frustration because she had been caught smiling at Waverly Earp across the police station. She gave Waverly a small wave and turned on heel heading back toward the kitchen. Waverly returned the wave before heading out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could we actually have a Wynaught ship and it not be weird? Stay tuned!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds the perfect moment to let Wynonna in on her plan.

The sisters were making dinner both lost in their own thoughts as they worked on their designated food preparation. Nicole was chopping vegetables for their salad while Sam was making the pasta. It seemed every meal was some type of pasta, but at least it wasn’t always lasagna or tacos which were Nicole’s go-to choices every time.

As Nicole chopped the lettuce, she thought about what an overall good day she’d had at school. It was the first in a long time. Yes, she’d had a brief hiccup at lunch with Champ harassing Waverly, but overall, she considered it good. She couldn’t help but smile thinking about Waverly. Those hazel eyes; that long dark hair, and that laugh. God, she loved her laugh. Nicole let out a small sigh thinking about Waverly’s laugh drawing Sam’s attention.

“What’s so funny over there?” Sam said being drawn out of her own thoughts.

Nicole shrugged and said, “Nothing really.”

“Yeah, right.” As Sam stirred the sauce and reached the spoon over to Nicole for a taste test, she asked, “Would it have anything to do with a cute little brunette?”

Nicole almost choked on the sauce, and it had nothing to do with the taste. “Uh,” Nicole stuttered.

Sam snorted at her sister’s reaction. “Thought so.”

“Hey!” Nicole retorted. “You know, I could ask you about a certain brunette too!” Nicole said throwing a piece of lettuce at her sister.

Sam quickly averted her gaze back to the sauce. “Let’s not,” she finally said quietly.

Nicole looked at her sister and realized her reaction. Something was definitely going on there, but she could tell Sam didn’t want to talk about it. At least not yet.

They finished cooking dinner and were sitting at the table eating when Nicole finally offered some information. “So, today was actually good.”

Sam looked up from her plate. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. I ate lunch with Waverly and Chrissy.”

“Niiiiicccceee…”

“Well, it was until Champ.”

“Champ? As in Champ Hardy?” Sam’s brow wrinkled with concern.

“Yeah. He’s a real ass.”

“Among other things,” Sam mumbled. “What happened?”

“He, uh, was…harassing Waverly,” Nicole said quietly, her face turning red with anger thinking about Champ touching her.

“From your red face, it was more than just harassing,” Sam acknowledged.

“Yeah. He was grabbing her and just being a …..jerk,” Nicole gritted.

“And what did you do, oh knight in red armor?”

Nicole did a quick glance at her sister before saying, “I might have threatened him.”

“Oh jeez…..Nic!” she exclaimed. “Did you actually fight him…oh wait, I didn’t get a call, so thankfully no.”

“No…..I didn’t fight him. I….I didn’t have to. A teacher saw him and broke it up.” Nicole smiled, “but not until Waverly got a few good kicks in,” she giggled.

“Good for her,” Sam said. Then she looked more seriously at Nicole. “But in all seriousness, Nic. Be careful. Champ is an ass. He is also malicious. I know you want to protect Waverly, but kiddo, she’s an Earp. They can take care of themselves…..well mostly.”

Nicole wrinkled her brow curiously at her sister. Taking a deep breath, Sam admitted, “The woman I picked up today….at Shorty’s….” Nicole nodded. “That was Waverly’s sister, Wynonna.”

“THAT…was Waverly’s sister?”

“Yep,” Sam sighed.

“Ok, but why do YOU have to pick her up? Does it have anything to do with Williamson having a bloody nose?”

Sam sniggered. “Yeah. When Williamson or any other officer tries to take care of her, Shorty usually needs to call the ambulance.”

“Wow!”

“Anyway, so once I happened to be in Shorty’s when Wynonna started. She’s always drunk when someone tries to cheat at pool or someone just looks at her wrong. Who knows what the reason is, but all hell breaks loose. Anyway, I tried to intervene and she just……I don’t know…didn’t fight me. I could almost lead her around like a puppy. I got her out of Shorty’s that night without so much as a broken glass. Ever since then, I get the call to pick her up and haul her ass to the drunk tank.”

“But…….Sam, she was like all over you today. Is she gay?”

“Wynonna?” Sam let out a deep belly laugh. “Uh….no. She is known to be quite the ……..shall we say…..socializer.”

Nicole raised an eyebrow. “Yeah,” Sam answered. Sam laughed again before adding, “Her stage name is …well was….Aphrodite.”

“What do you mean by stage name?” Nicole was almost afraid to ask, but curiosity got the best of her.

“Wynonna used to work at Pussy Willows…..” Seeing Nicole’s confused look, she quickly added, “Strip club.”

“Ahhhhh,” Nicole nodded. “Okay ,but, why was she like all over you?”

Sam laid her head in her hand and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I truly have no idea. The last two times I’ve picked her up, she has been like. I just brush her off and glad I can get her in the car without anyone getting hurt.”

Nicole watched her sister. Sam wouldn’t look at Nicole when she was talking about Wynonna. She actually seemed nervous or uncomfortable talking about Wynonna making passes at her. Then Nicole remembered Sam had brushed the whole thing off when Waverly asked about it today. Something was off. Nicole just didn’t know what….yet.

_________________________________________________________________________

The next morning when Sam reached the station, she could hear Wynonna arguing with Williamson as she entered the doors. “Damn it! Let me out!”

“Hell no, Wynonna! You done busted my nose. I ain’t givin’ you another chance to hit me again.”

“You wuss! Put your big boy panties on and open the damn door!”

“NO!” Williamson yelled back.

Just as Sam approached the door, Wynonna reached through the bars and tried to grab at Williamson. “Come here, you little pussy!” she growled.

Trying not to chuckle at the two bickering like toddlers, Sam finally cleared her throat making them both jump. Wynonna snatched her hand back and looked toward the door. “Hey, Red Haught! How’s it going?”

“Hiiiii, Wynonnaaaaa,” Sam smiled. “Having fun harassing Williamson again?” Sam said leaning against wall in the doorway with her legs crossed and arms folded over her chest.

“What? Can’t a girl have some fun?” she huffed innocently.

“Depends…..if blood is involved, it isn’t considered fun….at least according to Williamson and his broken nose,” Sam said thumbing toward the other officer who seemed to take offense at the women’s conversation.

“Well, he shouldn’t have stuck it where it didn’t belong…in MY business,” Wynonna stated matter-of-factly.

“Williamson, why don’t you go …do whatever….it is you do….I’ll take care of this one,” Sam said standing up straight and taking out the cell keys.

“Yeah, Williamson, why don’t you…” Wynonna began but was quickly cut off by Sam. “Wynonnaaaa….” she warned.

“Fine,” Wynonna huffed.

When Williamson left, Sam stopped at the cell door, but didn’t open it. She just stood looking at the brunette staring back at her. “What?” Wynonna finally asked.

Sam contemplated what she wanted to say. Did she say anything about Wynonna coming onto her again? Did she asked her the favor she needed? Not yet. She wasn’t ready. She chose a different path. “Waverly came by last night…the station, I mean.”

Wynonna dropped her head. If anything got to Wynonna, it was Waverly. Although she didn’t always show it, Wynonna loved her sister. She would do anything to protect her. But, right now, Wynonna couldn't take care of herself, much less Waverly. That had been Gus’s job. “Yeah, so?”

“She loves you, Wynonna. You know she stayed with Chrissy last night because you weren’t there at the homestead.”

“Maybe she should just move back with Gus,” Wynonna said angrily.

“You really want her to do that?”

Wynonna glanced at Sam and then mumbled quietly, “No.”

“Then why, Wynonna? Why do you do this to yourself? To Waverly?”

“Because I’m a screw up! Always have been,” Wynonna answered honestly.

“No, you’re not. Yes, you’ve made mistakes that took you down the wrong paths. But you, Wynonna Earp, love your sister and she loves you. She wants her sister. She needs her sister.”

“No she doesn’t. She can take care of herself.”

“Yeah, I kinda got that from what Nicole said about what happened at school yesterday,” Sam said prodding Wynonna to realization.

“What ya mean? What happened to Waverly?” Wynonna said her attention now highly focused on the conversation.

Sam retold the story Nicole had told her. When she finished, Wynonna had such a grip on the bars of the cell her knuckles were white. “I’ll kill him!”

“No, you won’t, Wynonna. You would be no good to your sister if you’re in jail…like you were yesterday when it all happened.”

“UUUUGGGG!” Wynonna slapped the bars angry at the situation and herself.

Sam decided this the best time to let Wynonna in on her idea. She could use Waverly as a sort of bait to reel Wynonna in. “I have an idea, though. Something you might find……interesting….even appealing, maybe.” Sam cocked her eyebrow at Wynonna trying to bait her.

“Yeah right,” Wynonna said leaning against the bars.

“How about you teach my sister and your sister how to street fight?”

It was Wynonna’s turn to look at the red head standing in front of her in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm giving Wynonna's sass justice. Thanks for staying with me, for the kudos, and the comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone going to react to Sam's suggestion of teaching Waverly and Nicole how to street fight? Some good; some not so good.

After Wynonna got over the initial shock of what Sam asked her, her first response was, “Are you crazy?”

“Nope,” Sam replied calmly.

“Why the hell would you want me to teach our sisters how to fight?”

“Number 1, you’re damn good at it. Who else in Purgatory has put the whole police department in an ambulance? No one.”

“Well, yeah, I mean, that is pretty impressive,” Wynonna grinned being quite proud of herself.

“Number 2, I want my sister to be able to protect herself, especially after this….. what happened last week.” Sam moved to sit on the concrete bench that served as chair and bed in the cell.

Wynonna looked at the red head wondering what she was talking about. “What happened?”

Sam looked up at the brunette tears pooling in her eyes. “They almost killed her, Wynonna. And, I swore that day, it wouldn’t happen again.”

Wynonna could tell something bad had happened and that Sam wasn’t ready to talk about it. But, before she could say anything, Sam continued, “Wynonna, you are the only one I can trust not to screw this up.” Wynonna raised an eyebrow at this statement. “Yeah, I trust YOU not to screw up,” she said smiling. “I just want her to stand a fighting chance, Wynonna. You can give her that.”

Wynonna sighed and then gave a raspberry. “You really wanna trust me with this?”

“Yep. I do.”

Wynonna shook her head in disbelief. “You really are a dumbass.”

“Maybe….but I’m cute dumbass,” Sam threw back at her as she led the way from the cell.

Under her breath, Wynonna, “That you are, Red Haught. That you are.”

_____________________________________________________________________________

The next couple of weeks, Wynonna spent her time ordering Nicole, Waverly, and Sam around during the cleanup of the homestead barn. When Wynonna’s orders got to be too much, Sam would be the one sit a heavy box on her legs and walk away laughing as Wynonna yelled explicitives as to how heavy it was and declaring her legs were broken. Or, when Wynonna would become too honory, Sam would take her whiskey bottle away, which usually led to a chase, wrestling match, and Wynonna whisking the bottle away in a huff.

Nicole and Waverly still had no idea what was going on. All they knew was Wynonna wanted the barn cleaned out. Wynonna thought it best to do the training at the homestead. It was more private and if anyone got hurt, they could recoup in house. Sam agreed to buy all the equipment they needed: mates, hand wraps, towels, first aid kits, and, of course, training cloths.

During school, Nicole and Waverly would talk about their sisters’ strange behavior as of late. Not that they were complaining. It gave them more time together somewhere other than school. After school, Nicole would sit on the bleachers and watch Waverly during cheer practice. She really did try to stay focused on her homework, but seeing Waverly in that cheerleading uniform was just too much of a distraction.

Waverly struggled as well with trying to focus on the routine. But, knowing and seeing a certain red head in the bleachers was just as much of a distraction for her. Nicole leaned back in the bleachers with the hat on backwards and smiling at her with those damn dimples when she’d catch Waverly looking was almost too much. Curiosity got the best of her, though, when she saw Nicole on the phone during today’s practice. Who could she be talking to? It wasn’t Chrissy, because she was standing beside Waverly in practice. Waverly could feel the green giant of jealously rising wondering who Nicole could possibly be talking to mnnnnnn-.

After practice, Waverly made a beeline to Nicole. “Who’s on the phone?” she said too quickly. “I mean, sorry, that was none of my business. I shouldn’t ‘ve, oh jeezzzz.”

Nicole smiled at the brunette. She was so damn cute when she rambled, even more so when she was jealous. “No, really. It’s okay. It was actually Sam. She wants us to meet her and Wynonna at the diner.”

“OH, uh, okay. Wait, how did she know we were together?”

Nicole gave Waverly a look of ‘Really?’ “Waves, we are together almost every day.”

“True,” Waverly smiled and sat down beside the red head on the bleachers. “So, what do you think they are up to? You think they’re finally gonna tell us? OH MY GOD!” Waverly exclaimed and grabbed Nicole’s hand. “Do you think they’re dating!?”

Nicole eyes went wide with shock. “WHAT? NO!” Then pausing and looking at down at Waverly’s hand covering her own, she gulped nervously. “Uh, um, at least I don’t think so. Sam hasn’t said anything.”

“Well, neither has Wynonna, but I just thought about, you know, when Nonna gets drunk, she hits on Sam, and they have been hanging a lot together.”

“Yeah, they have. But, so have we,” Nicole said looking into Waverly’s hazel eyes.

“Yeah, but, like, we are like best friends,” Waverly said looking into Nicole’s deep brown eyes.

Nicole whispered without breaking eye contact, “Yeah, the best.”

They sat for a few moments lost in one another’s gaze. Their fingers become entwined with thumbs rubbing the backs of each other’s hand. Their moment was broken with the sound of Waverly’s phone ringing. “I better get this,” Waverly whispered.

“Yeah, I guess,” Nicole whispered back.

Waverly finally broke the gaze and answered her phone. “Hey, Nonna. What’s up?”

“Hey, when you and little red getting here? I’m starving!”

“Nonna, you are ALWAYS starving. And, practice just ended and we are leaving now. Why don’t you grab us a table.”

“Yeah, fine. But you’re ass better hurry!”

Waverly smiled as she hung up the phone. “Come on, Nonna’s getting hangry.” 

When the two arrived at the diner, they found Wynonna and Sam sitting together in a booth. Nicole smiled at her sister. Sam gave Nicole the evil eye for her thoughts. Waverly slid into the booth first leaving Nicole on the outside. They threw their backpacks into the booth behind them.

“It’s about time. Jeeezzzz! I thought I was gonna have to start gnawing on Red Haught’s arm.”

Sam saw the look on Nicole’s face and gave her a swift kick under the table. “OW!” Nicole yelped.

“What?” Waverly asked.

Rubbing her throbbing shin, Nicole mumbled, “Nothing,” and gave her sister a hurtful look. Sam gave her a “what’s you get” look.

“So, what is all this about?” Waverly asked impatiently.

“Nope. Not yet, baby girl! Food first!” Wynonna motioned for the waitress and ordered a burger loaded, extra-large fries, pickles on the side (making Nicole cringe), and a large milkshake since they didn’t serve whiskey. The others placed their orders and then waited in silence.

Finally, Waverly could not contain herself any longer. “So are you two dating?”

“WHAT!? NO!” both Wynonna and Sam exclaimed at the same time.

“Yeah, whatever,” Waverly said.

“OW!” Nicole yelped again. “What the hell?” she said toward her sister.

“OOOOPPS! That was meant for Waves,” Wynonna somewhat apologized.

“Jesus! I’m gonna have bruises from you two,” Nicole replied again rubbing her shin.

It was at that moment, the waitress delivered their food. Wynonna dug in like she hadn’t eaten in months. “Okay, we finally have our food, spill it, Wynonna.”

With her mouth full, she mumbled, “I ‘et ‘am ‘ay it.”

Sam shook her head at Wynonna is exasperation. “So, Wynonna and I….”

“’ust ‘ou,” Wynonna point out.

“Fine, I ….asked Wynonna to help me with something.” She paused knowing the two across from her were going to be angry….possibly. “I asked her to teach you…..the both of you, actually……how to …..street fight.”

Waverly nearly choked on her fry. Nicole just stared at her sister with open mouth and huge eyes. “You what?” asked Nicole. “Is this because of what happened in Calgary?”

Sam looked at her sister. “Yes.”

“You think I can’t take care of myself?”

“I didn’t say that, Nic.”

“You didn’t have to, Sam. This said it for you.” Nicole angrily slid from the booth, grabbed her backpack, headed for the door.

Waverly gave Wynonna a look of unbelief and slid out the booth going after Nicole.

“Well, that went well,” Wynonna said stuffing another bite of cheeseburger in her mouth.

“Shut up, Wynonna!” Sam huffed laying her head in her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly convinces Nicole that learning how to fight just might be a good idea. Nicole finally tells Waverly what happened at her old high school.

Waverly ran out the diner door and looked both ways in search of Nicole. She finally saw a flash of red head glisten in the sunlight. She ran off in the direction trying to catch the long legged red head. “Nicole!” she called out running to catch her. “Nicole,” she called out again as she neared.

Nicole slowed and turned. When she saw it was Waverly, she stopped and waited. Waverly ran up huffing, “God, your long legs.” Nicole couldn’t help but smile even if she was angry at her sister. “You okay? You ran out pretty quickly.”

Nicole turned and began walking again. “I don’t know, Waves.”

“You wanna talk about it?” Waverly asked as she fell in beside her.

Nicole shrugged her shoulders. Did she? She hadn’t really talked about it since it happened. Waverly grabbed her hand and laced her fingers through Nicole’s. “Hey. I’m here. If you want to talk about it.”

They walked into _Shorty’s_ , and Waverly led them to a booth in the corner. Gus saw them and fixed them a soda. She met them at the booth setting their drinks on the table. “You girls want something to eat?” Gus asked.

“Maybe later,” Waverly said smiling at her aunt.

“Okay then. Let me know if you change your mind,” Gus said and turned to head back to the bar.

“Thanks, Gus.”

Nicole took a sip of her drink. She stared into her class as she bobbed the straw up and down. She felt Waverly’s hand on her thigh giving her the courage to talk.

Nicole took a deep breath. “At my old high school, I didn’t fit in well. I really didn’t have any friends. I played basketball with one of the players, but I don’t know if you could consider that a friend.”

Waverly sat silently rubbing her thumb over Nicole’s thigh. Although it was distracting, in a good way, it help Nicole to understand and realize that Waverly was there and willing to listen. Something she had only ever had with Sam.

“I had been bullied, before….a lot, actually…. but a few weeks ago….that went beyond bullying. For the first time, I was actually scared.” Nicole leaned back against the bench. “I was shooting ball in the gym when a group of guys came in. When I recognized them, I tried to grab my backpack and leave, but they blocked the doors. I tried to talk them down. I tried to go around them. But…..one got in front of me and starting running his mouth…my temper…..I punched him. God, it felt good too. But, it didn’t last. He punched me back,” she said pointing at her now healed eye. “I tried to punch him again, but his buddies grabbed me.”

Nicole’s breath was now becoming more shallow as she entered back into her awful memory. “There were five of them. Two held my arms. One pulled my hair holding my head. Two……two did the beating. I….I tried to fight back. The more I fought against them holding me, the tighter they held and the harder the other hit. ”

Waverly wiped a tear that fell from Nicole’s eye then wiped her own. “They beat me so badly. My legs finally buckled, I was losing consciousness, and they let me drop. That’s when I busted my head on the floor. I barely remember them kicking me.”

Nicole took a deep breath and laid her head against the back of the seat. “The next thing I vaguely remember is being in an ambulance. Then I woke up the hospital. I had lacerations, cracked ribs, my eye, and a concussion.”

“Oh, God, Nicole. I’m so sorry.” Waverly wiped her eyes again.

Nicole recounted the rest of the story to Waverly. Gus had watched them and saw their tears. She brought over a basket of onion rings and turned walking away without a word.

“Nicole, why did they do that? Why did they target you like that?”

Nicole’s stomach was in knots. She wanted to tell Waverly but was afraid of how she would react. “Waves…….”

“You can tell me. I promise…it’s not going to change a thing.”

“I’m gay, Waverly.”

“Yeah?” Waverly asked smiling.

“Yeah,” Nicole smiled back.

“Good. Cause now I can do this.” Before Waverly lost her bravado and before the moment was lost, she moved closer to Nicole and gently cupped her face. She looked between those chocolate pools and full lips before pulling Nicole’s face down to her own. Their lips brushed gently over one another before the heat began to build and more pressure was applied. Nicole ran her palm over Wavelry’s cheek and tangled her fingers in her long brown mane pulling her closer.

When they pulled apart to catch their breath, Nicole asked, “I thought you were straight?”

“So did I,” Waverly answered placing another kiss on Nicole’s lips, “until I met you, Nicole Rayleigh Haught.” Waverly pulled her back down into another steamy kiss.

____________________________________________________________________

Later after their first make-out session in the middle of _Shorty’s_ bar, they talked about Sam’s idea of Wynonna training them as they munched on the now cold onion rings. “I don’t think Sam meant anything by her suggestion,” Waverly offered.

“Yeah, I know. I just……I’ve been on my own for so long, it’s hard to accept that I can’t take care of myself.”

“What do you mean, on your own?” Waverly asked grabbing another onion ring.

“My…our parents are not the best in the world. They live their own lives leaving us to manage the best we can. I know our situation could be a lot worse, but it doesn’t make it any better.” Nicole took a drink then continued. “I’m not even sure why they had us. Sam has basically raised me, not to mention herself. She is more of parent to me than they ever were or will be.” Looking at Waverly, she added, “They didn’t even call when I was in the hospital, Waves. That hurt. But, it also made me realize, I had nothing to go home for anymore. They were never going to love me.” Nicole fought back the tears threatening to start again.

“Hey, look at me, Nicole.” Waverly turned Nicole’s face toward her. “You’re here now, with us, and we can be your family now. You can learn to be a badass like an Earp,” Waverly joked. Nicole couldn’t help but smile. Waverly could always make her smile.

“I think it would fun…..you know, learning how to fight……,” Waverly said.

“Getting our ass kicked by your sister…would be fun?” Nicole smiled as she took a bite.

“Noooooo, but getting down and dirty with you…….would be,” Waverly smiled up at the red head.

“Waverly Earp…….” Nicole snorted as she leaned down for another kiss.

“Who do you think would win?” Nicole asked.

“What? Between us?”

Nicole nodded.

“Uh, me…of course…I might be small but I’m mighty….and an Earp,”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, really,” Waverly replied.

"So competitive,” said Nicole leaning in for another kiss.

“So cocky,” Waverly replied closing the distance between them.

___________________________________________________________________

After Nicole dropped Waverly off at the homestead, she headed back to her sister’s apartment. Opening the door, she found Sam sitting on the couch. “Hey,” Nicole said closing the door behind her.

“Hey,” Sam said skeptically. Then she added, “You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry about earlier, Sam. I just…..”

“No, Nic, I should have asked you…talked to you…rather than throwing it in your face…especially in front of Wynonna and Waverly.”

Nicole put her things down and curled up on the couch with her sister. “I wanna do it. I wanna learn how to fight,” she stated firmly.

“You do?” Nicole nodded. “Why the change of heart?”

Nicole began playing with the blanket’s edge that was draped across her sister’s legs. “I told Waverly….about what happened……and why.”

Sam’s heart hammered in her chest. What if Waverly wasn’t accepting? What if…..”And?” Sam said trying to make the negative thoughts in her head stop.

A smile spread across her face accenting her dimples in a huge way. “She kissed me,” Nicole whispered.

“I’m sorry….she what?” Sam asked making sure she had heard Nicole correctly.

“She kissed me,” Nicole said louder. “A lot.”

“Wait….I didn’t know……” Sam stuttered.

“Neither did she,” Nicole answered.

“Then how did she….????”

“What can I say,” Nicole said smiling broadly and shrugging her shoulders at her sister.

“Oh God!” Sam rolled her eyes. “So cocky…but so damn cute.”

“Huh….that’s what Waves said,” Nicole grinned.

“What am I gonna do with you?” Sam said throwing a pillow and hitting Nicole square in the face.

“Teach me how to fight?”


	7. Learning How to.....Fight????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter focuses a more of the WynSam (as one reader named them). Hope you enjoy the shenanigans!!!

Nicole and Waverly pulled up at the homestead and got out of the car. Hearing noises coming from the barn, they stopped. They shrugged at each other and walked over the closed door. “Damn it, Wynonna, not so rough!” they heard Sam grunt.

“I thought you wanted it rough?” Wynonna replied

“Not that rough!” Sam groaned.

Nicole and Waverly stared at one another. Without context, they weren’t sure they wanted to open the door.

Then they heard Wynonna groan, “Yep, right there. Perfect!”

“YESSSS! Finally!” Sam yelled.

The two heard more shuffling and more grunting. Neither said a word. They just backed away and headed for the house.

______________________________________________________________

Nicole and Waverly were one the sofa watching “Friends” when Sam and Wynonna came in all sweaty and breathless. Neither said a word to their older sisters nor did they want to look at them after what they’d heard coming from the barn.

“Hey, baby girl! When did you guys get here?”

“Uh, a while ago,” Waverly answered quietly.

“Why didn’t you guys come to the barn?” Sam asked.

“Didn’t want to …..interrupt…whatever it was….you two were doing,” Nicole bravely answered.

“What?” Sam asked looking quite confused.

“Nothing,” Nicole said not wanting to repeat herself.

“Okay, whatever,” Wynonna said oblivious to what was going on. “I’m getting water. You?”

“Yeah. Be right there,” Sam answered still looking at her sister who was avoiding eye contact.

Once Sam had walked away, Waverly whispered, “Should we say anything?”

Nicole leaned closer. “I’m not saying a word.”

“Ok. Yeah. Good idea.”

From the kitchen, Wynonna yelled, “Hey, dweebs in the living room, come on, let’s get this party started.”

The four trudged to barn. Upon entering, the younger sisters found mats covering the dirt floor, a punching bag hanging from the ceiling in the corner, and bales of hay covered with blankets as make-shift seats. Sam pointed to the seats indicating the younger sisters sit. “Ok,” she started, “Since Nicole hasn’t been released from the doctor yet, you two are just gonna watch us for now to sorta get the idea of what we have in mind.”

Wynonna was circling Sam while she was talking with a sly grin on her face. Before Sam had barely finished her sentence, Wynonna grabbed her from behind wrapping her arms around her capturing Sam’s arms against her sides. “Damn it, Wynonna! I wasn’t ready!” Sam grunted trying to wiggle free.

“That’s the point, Red Haught!” Wynonna laughed.

Waverly and Nicole watched as Sam tried to headbutt Wynonna in the nose, but Wynonna moved her head just enough to side to dodge. Next, Sam bent over at the waist lifting the brunette off the ground. Sam spun around looking for the nearest wall. Seeing it, she backed herself up against it, hard, earning a groan from Wynonna. “Well, that’s new!” Sam slammed the wall again pinning Wynonna between her and the wall. She hit it hard enough this time to loosen the brunette’s grip allowing Sam to swing her elbow into Wynonna’s ribs.

“UUUGGGG!” Wynonna grunted. Sam spun and swung a punch at her. Wynonna dunked causing the red head to punch the barn wall.

“Son of bitch!” Sam yelled grabbing her knuckles which was now split open and bleeding. This gave Wynonna the opportunity to tackle Sam sending them both flying back on to the mats. With Sam on the bottom, it slightly knocked the wind out of her giving Wynonna the chance to pin her arms above her head. “You give up, Red Haught?”

“UUUUGGGG!!!! NO!” Sam groaned trying to move her arms, but Wynonna had a death grip on her wrists and was straddling her middle holding the red head’s legs with her own limiting her movements.

“You give?” Wynonna asked again.

“NO!” Sam yelled trying to headbutt the brunette. But, Wynonna just raised up enough to be out Sam’s reach and then laughed at her. “Come on, Red, you know I’ve beat your ass….again.”

“You are really enjoying this, aren’t you?” Sam ground out between clinched teeth still trying to free herself.

“You have no idea,” Wynonna confessed just low enough to where only Sam could hear before releasing the red head.

Sam sat up in a huff rubbing her wrists. She wanted to glare at the woman sitting beside her, but she was still reeling from the comment she’d just heard. _What did that mean?_ She thought. _Did she just say that to throw me off? Or did she really mean something by it? Either way I’m screwed….bad choice of words._

Wynonna looked at their sisters on the hay bale. “So, what do you think? You wanna take me on and learn how to do this?”

“Whatcha think?” Waverly asked Nicole nudging her shoulder.

“Sure. If it will help me protect you, I’m all in,” Nicole whispered in her ear.

“But what about you? Who’s gonna protect you?” Waverly said looking up at Nicole.

“How about we protect each other?” Nicole suggested nudging Waverly’s nose.

“YO! PDA! FOCUS!!!!” Wynonna said throwing her arms up in the air exasperated at the two. “What the hell is with you two!? Making googly eyes at each other all of the sudden….jeezzz….you guys make the notebook look bleak!”

Sam slapped her on the shoulder to shut her up. “Wynonna, leave them alone.”

“What? Well, they are!”

Sam shook her head at the brunette. “Wynonna, you are so blind! They’re dating stupid!”

Wynonna looked from Sam to Waverly to Nicole. “Wait! What? My little sister is dating little Red Haught? Since when?”

“Since last week,” Waverly answered smiling at Nicole.

“Hell, I didn’t even know you guys were gay,” Wynonna admitted still baffled at the news.

“Come on, Wynonna, you can help me bandage my knuckles and give these guys some privacy. I’ll tell you what’s going on since you obliviously have no clue and it’s been in front of you whole time.” Sam stood up and pulled Wynonna up with her.

Before walking away, Wynonna bent down in front of Nicole looking her in the eye, “You hurt her, and I’ll beat your ass, Little Haught.”

“I won’t, Wynonna. I promise!” Nicole said holding Wynonna’s gaze.

Wynonna huffed and heading for the door. Just before leaving, she yelled back, “And, don’t get my sister pregnant, Naughty Haughty!”

“That’s not how lesbianism works, Wynonna!” Nicole yelled back.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I am giving Wynonna justice. It's hard to capture her quick wit.


	8. Nicole's PTSD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna gets to see Nicole fight, but not in the way she expected. Can Wynonna handle the truth from Sam about why she didn't tell her about Nicole?

The next few days were filled with more of the same until Nicole was finally released with a clean bill of health. Wynonna wanted to see what kind of skills Nicole had so she put her against Sam. Dressed in leggings and sports bras with their red hair pulled into a ponytail, Sam and Nicole began circling one another on the mat. “Come on, sis, let’s see whatcha got,” Sam taunted.

“I remember someone saying a few weeks ago that I had a mean right hook. Shall we test that theory?” Nicole said smirking at her sister.

“Will you too shut up and fight!” Wynonna insisted.

“Yeah, shut up and fight, LITTLE sis,” Sam taunted again.

Nicole took a swing at Sam which she easily blocked and then took a swing of her own, hitting Nicole in the mouth. Nicole wiped the blood from the busted lip and raised an eyebrow. Faking a kick drawing Sam’s attention to her legs, Nicole swung again this time landing squarely on Sam’s jaw. Sam shook her head and spit blood. “Nice one,” Sam said.

Sam spat again and took a running go at Nicole who easily caught her and lifted her off the ground swinging her around and away. Or so she thought. Sam wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist and headbutted her sister knocking her off balance. When they landed, Nicole fell on her back with Sam on top of her. Something in Nicole snapped. She was forced back in to the gym with the 5 boys kicking her in the face and abdomen. Nicole started fighting, clawing, and kicking at her sister to get her off. She was in a different world, a different situation and it had nothing to with her sister. Sam received several kicks and punches before being able to scramble away from her sister. “NO! NO! GET OFF! STOP!” Nicole was screaming still fighting the air around her.

Waverly was the first to react. She raced to Nicole and knelt down near her, calling her name over and over trying to bring her back to the present. “Nicole, baby, it’s me!” said trying to reach out the touch the red head hoping it would calm her. Nicole, who was still not present, shoved at Waverly who fell backwards. It didn’t stop her from returning even when Wynonna was trying to pull her out of harm’s way. “NO, Nonna! Stop! She needs me!” Waverly said pulling away from her sister and falling back to her knees near her girlfriend.

Sam was trying to catch her breath where Nicole had landed some kicks to her chest and abdomen. She tried to crawl over to her sister, but her ribs hurt too much. “Nicole! Nicole, snap out of it. I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking! Please, Nicole!” Sam cried.

Waverly continued to call her name and was finally able to grab one of her flailing arms. While she held on tight with one hand, she started rubbing Nicole’s arm and gently calling her name. Finally, Nicole’s body began to relax. Her breathing was still fast, but slowing.

“Waves?” she whispered blinking her eyes trying to clear them.

“Yeah, baby. I’m here,” Waverly smiled and continued to rub her arm and hand.

“What….what happened?”

“Your ass freaked out….that’s what,” Wynonna stated excited. “You kicked your sister’s ass, Haughty Pants!”

“WYNONNA!” both Waverly and Sam said in unison.

“What? She did,” she shrugged totally impressed with Nicole.

Nicole slowly sat up looking around. Seeing Sam huddle away from her holding her side, she gasp, “SAM! OH GOD NO!” She crawled over to her sister and pulled her against her. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t……”

“I know. I know. It’s okay. I didn’t think about……” Sam said with tears falling freely.

“It just….it all came back….I was ……there….and ……” Nicole leaned against her sister and cried. She hadn’t had any real emotions about that day. Only nightmares, which she could barely remember.

“SSSSSHHHH!” Sam held her little sister and let her emotions finally run free. Waverly silently stood, grab Wynonna, and led her out of the barn to give the red heads some privacy.

________________________________________________________________

Outside, Wynonna pulled Waverly around. “What the hell was that, baby girl?”

“Wynonna……”

“No! No! I didn’t sign up for this shit. I was just supposed to teach you two how to fight. But, this….this is…..”

“Wynonna, Nicole was attacked. And beaten. Badly. That’s why Sam moved her to here to Purgatory. What you saw in there…..that was ……PTSD of that day. She’s only had nightmares. But today….what happened….it triggered it….all of it….she was back there in that gym reliving every hit, kick, everything.” Waverly was almost yelling at Wynonna by the time she finished. When Waverly caught her breath, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her sister. “Don’t you dare give up on her. Sam didn’t give up on you…neither did I. So you better not give up on Nicole!” the younger brunette poked her sister’s chest with her finger as she yelled. With that Waverly spun on her heels and stomped into the house leaving Wynonna standing in the driveway dumfounded.

_________________________________________________________________

A while later, Wynonna was sitting at the table drinking whiskey and Waverly maneuvered around the kitchen cooking dinner. Both were quiet when the two red headed sisters came through the door. Sam was leaning on Nicole as the younger sister led her to the table to sit down.

Waverly turned from the stove and asked, “Sam, you okay?”

“Yeah. I think I might have bruised a rib, though,” she said still holding her side.

“You didn’t….I did…” said Nicole sadly.

“Hey, we’ve been over this. It wasn’t your fault,” Sam said holding her hand and giving it an encouraging squeeze. “But, we did decide to try to other tactics for a while.” Sam turned to Wynonna whose head was tilted back with a whiskey bottle. “If you can remain sober, that is, Wynonna.”

Wynonna slammed the bottle on the table. “I can stay sober….ish….if you can tell me what the hell is going on with ……her….” she said angrily pointing at the younger red head.

Sam dropped her head. “Guys, can you excuse us….please?”

Nicole and Waverly silently left the room and headed for the front porch. Wynonna was sitting glaring at Sam. “Why? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Sam let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. “You want the truth or what?

“How about the truth….”

“Because, Wynonna. You are not known to be the most tactful person. I thought if I told you my sister had been brutally attacked because she was gay, you would crack jokes or put her down, or make her feel worse that she already does about herself.” The set in awkward silence. “There. You happy now?”

“You really think I’m that…….cruel and petty?” Wynonna said with a voice full of hurt.

Sam sighed in frustration. “Noooo. It’s not that. You just don’t….think….sometimes before you let the words come out of that….mouth of yours.”

“You really think I’d hurt Little Haught?” Wynonna asked.

“Not on purpose. No,” Sam answered quietly. “It’s just….I know how you can be…at times….you might not mean to…but…..I just didn’t want Nicole hurt again. She’s been hurt enough, Wynonna. I don’t want her being ashamed of who she is. ….her or Waverly…now.”

“What? Gay?” Wynonna leaned back against the chair. “I don’t give a shit that they are gay. All I want is for Waverly to be happy. If that means Nicole, fine. I just don’t want to be kept in the dark.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile. “Like you are always so quick to notice.”

“Shut up, Haughty!” Wynonna said. “I would have….eventually….”

“When? Like when you walk in on them making out on the couch?”

“EWWWW!” Wynonna said wrinkling her nose.

“Seriously, though. I was just protecting her. I didn’t mean…..to hurt you, Wynonna.”

“I know. I get it. I would do the same for Waverly.” Wynonna stood up and leaned against the counter behind her. “But, I would also not cut her any slack. Nicole is tougher than you give her credit, Red Haught. Give her a chance. She might just surprise you.” With that Wynonna walked to the front door and yelled, “Hey, Waves!! When we gonna eat! I’m starving!”

Sam heard Waverly answer, “You’re always starving Wynonna.”

“Yeah, well, I wouldn’t be if you’d get the hell in here and feed me, baby girl.”


	9. Drunk WynSam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are Waverly and Nicole going to do with WynSam when they get drunk? What happens when you get throw Champ in the mix?

The next evening, Sam was the one sitting on the bale of hay. Wynonna and Waverly were sparring while Nicole worked with the punching bag. A couple of times, Wynonna and Waverly would get so carried away they would bump into Nicole, who would just shove them back toward the mats and let them go at it. Sam was trying to keep an eye on Nicole’s form while also watching the antics of the two sisters. Sam had to agree with Nicole. Waverly was small but mighty…and quick. Wynonna could barely keep up with her. But, Wynonna was a hitter, something Waverly was not. She was more of deflector. Finally, Wynonna was exhausted from chasing her around the mats and just sat down in the middle of them heaving to catch her breath.

“Damn, baby girl, do you run track or something?” Wynonna asked heaving to catch her breath. “I didn’t even get in one good hit.”

Waverly giggled and plopped down beside her sister. “Who needs to fight when you can run?”

“Sometimes you have to, Waves,” Nicole answered solemnly. “Sometimes, you don’t have a choice….like I did.”

“I’m sorry, Nicole, I didn’t mean…”

“I know. It’s okay, Waves. Just wanted to make a point,” Nicole answered and returned to the bag in front of her taking quick jabs. She was hitting the bag hard but it was barely moving meaning she was doing it right.

“You know what?” Sam asked from her perch. They all turned to look at her. “I think we need a break. Let’s go to _Shorty’s_ and grab some dinner….take a night off.”

“Haught damn! Let’s go!” Wynonna jumped and ran out the door like a kid on Christmas morning. They all laughed as she bolted for the house to change.

Sam pushed her herself slowly up and headed to the house herself. Waverly moved to Nicole. “Here, let me help with unwrapping your hands.”

“Thanks,” Nicole said holding her hands out. “Do you think anything is really going on with those two?”

Waverly shrugged her shoulders. “I have no idea. I mean…..it’s like there IS something between them….I’m not sure what, though.”

“Yeah. Have you ever asked Wynonna about hitting on Sam when she’s drunk?”

Waverly finished with one hand and started working on the other tilting her head in thought. “No. Knowing my sister, she wouldn’t admit to it even if I did ask. What about Sam?”

“Nope. Not a word. I know when I asked about the day I met Wynonna….you know when we picked her up…..she wouldn’t talk about it that night.”

“Hummmmm…..there all finished!” Waverly said cheerfully as she pulled Nicole’s hands to her mouth kissing her swollen knuckles. “We need to ice these or you’ll be sorry tomorrow.”

“I have a better idea,” Nicole whispered as she tilted Waverly’s chin up and closed her lips over the shorter brunette’s. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and tangled her fingers into the red hair pulling Nicole closer. They were locked in a heated embrace with tongues playing and lips guiding oblivious to the world around them. They didn’t notice the barn door opening and Wynonna standing there until she yelled, “JJJJEEEZZZZ! Get a room already! I leave you two for like two seconds and you’re like rabbits.”

“Wynonna!” she heard Sam yell behind her. “Leave them alone! You’re worse than a toddler interrupting them!”

“Well, they started it!”

Sam grabbed Wynonna’s arm and dragged her to the truck. “Get your ass in the truck!”

“What about them!?” Wynonna whined.

“Get in the truck, dip shit! Nicole is bringing my car.”

“When? After she……” Wynonna made sexual hand gestures “with my little sister.”

Sam sighed and shook her head. “Really? Get in the truck and drive!”

Sam turned back to the barn and waved at the younger girls. “We’ll right behind you,” Waverly called.

____________________________________________________________________

At _Shorty’s_ Wynonna and Sam were already on their third shots of whiskey when Waverly and Nicole came through the door. “Oh no,” Waverly whispered. “We might have our night cut out for us.”

“Yep,” Nicole agreed seeing their sisters at the bar leaned over laughing .

Waverly led Nicole to their booth in the corner and ordered. They sat holding hands and playing with one another’s fingers watching their sisters get hammered. “You know….this could prove interesting if BOTH of them get drunk….and horny,” Nicole snickered.

“Oh my god!” Waverly choked on her soda.

“What!? I mean I don’t know what Sam would do. I’ve never really seen her drunk,” Nicole admitted.

“Well this should certain be an interesting night then,” Waverly concurred.

As the night progressed, so did the drunken antics of Wynonna and Sam. Nicole and Waverly tried to keep a close on the two, but when the pool playing began, things seemed to get somewhat out of hand. Wynonna bet two local boys that she and Sam could beat them 2 out of 3 games with each of them taking a shot before starting their turn. Things started out ok. Wynonna and Sam won the first round and were winning the second round when the younger sisters heard Champ’s voice. Things took a turn for the worse quickly. “You gotta be kiddin’ me! There are two dykes in this town now?” Wynonna had been leaning on Sam trying to remained focused through her blurry drunkenness while Sam was trying to line up her shot.

Wynonna pushed off Sam making her stagger and growled back at Champ somewhat slurred. “Who you calling a dyke, dick?”

“You’re FRIEND,” Champ growled back pointing at Sam who was leaned over the pool table still trying to ready her shot.

Sam stood up straight and planted her pool stick on the floor and tightened her grip around it.

Hearing Champ, Nicole and Waverly clambered from their booth and headed to the pool table. Champ turned to look at them as they approached. “Oh look. It’s a regular family affair,” he sneered.

“Watch your mouth, Champ!” Nicole spit back.

“Champ, don’t!” Waverly begged grabbing onto Nicole’s arm hoping her temper wouldn’t snap. 

“Don’t what? Be honest and say they….you are disgusting!” Champ declared.

Wynonna sauntered over and put her face in Champ’s. “You’re just jealous, Champ. Take you little penis and run away home!”

“Shut up, Wynonna!” Champ said through clinched teeth.

“Why? Cause it’s the TRUTH!” Wynonna retorted back at him.

Sam noticed Champ making a fist and made a move to get between them. Just as stepped between Wynonna and Champ, he took a swing. Wynonna dunked. Champ’s fist hit Sam in the face. Nicole reacted and jumped toward Champ. She gripped his shoulder, spun him around punching him directly in the nose. He screamed and grabbed his nose. “You broke my nose!” Waverly ran up behind Nicole and grabbed her arm before she could do anything else.

“Get out, Champ!” Shorty yelled from the bar as he laid his shotgun on the bar top.

“ME! Hell, Shorty, she broke my nose!” Champ whined.

“You started it, Champ, by running your mouth again. No get out!” Shorty said picking up the gun and laying it across his shoulder.

“Damn dykes!” Champ grumbled lowly as he made his way to the door.

Nicole rubbed her fist once Champ was out of sight. “I’ll get ice,” Waverly said running off toward the bar where Shorty was already wrapping ice in towels.

“You ok, Haught?” Wynonna asked.

“Yeah, fine,” the two red heads said in unison.

Wynonna looked between the two. “So much for getting drunk and having fun,” she mumbled.

“I swear….one of these days…..”Nicole began.

“NO, Nic. Leave it alone. Leave him alone. He’s a homophobe and prick and that’s not gonna change whether you beat him up or not,” Sam tried to reason. She winced when Waverly placed the towel of ice on her eye.

“Come on. Let’s get you two home,” Wynonna said picking up a discarded shot of whiskey and drinking it.

Sam raised her good eyebrow at the older brunette. “There is no way in hell you are driving me anywhere, Wynonna Earp. You are drunk…..and so am I…” Sam swayed a little as she turned her head a little too quickly.

“I can drive, Haughty,” Wynonna said throwing her arm around Sam’s shoulders.

“Well, you’re not driving me….or them….” Sam declared.

“Come on…..” Wynonna whined in Sam’s ear.

“NO! I’ll walk home before I get in that truck with you….” Sam stood up too quickly and her knees buckled. “Shit! Maybe I won’t walk home.”

Wynonna wrapped her arm around Sam’s shoulders again. “Come on, Red Haught. I’ll be a gentle…lady….woman….whatever the hell… and walk….stagger….you home….” Sam wrapped one arm around Wynonna’s waist and held the ice to her eye with her other hand. Nicole and Waverly watched as the two staggered and giggled through the bar’s doors and down the street.

By the time the four reached Sam’s apartment, the older ladies were singing and giggling loudly. The younger girls were worried they would wake the neighbors or get Nedley called. Luckily they finally got the two through the door of the apartment without either incident.

Wynonna and Sam somehow managed to maneuver themselves to the sofa and collapse in a fit of giggles. Waverly and Nicole just watched trying to stifle their own giggles at their sisters. “We need to get them some water,” Waverly suggested.

The two got the water and pain killers and turned back to the sofa where the older sisters were already passed out and snoring loudly. “How……” Nicole tried to ask.

“Yeah, don’t. I gave up a long time ago,” Waverly answered.

They sat the glasses on the table. “Come on, you can borrow some of my clothes. We’ll sleep in there….with the door open, of course,” Nicole stuttered.

“Of course,” Waverly nodded and grinned at the red head’s nervousness.

A while later, Nicole was dressed in her sleep shorts and tank and was resting against the headboard waiting for Waverly to emerge from the bathroom. When she did, Nicole couldn’t help to admire how cute and sexy she looked in her oversized t-shirt. As her eyes raked down the brunette’s body, she noticed Waverly was not wearing the shorts she was given.

“Um, uh, the shorts…..were too big. Plus I’m not really used to sleeping in anything but a t-shirt,” Waverly explained.

“Uh huh,” Nicole nodded licking her lips.

A chill ran down Waverly and her limbs shook. Seeing this broke Nicole’s trance of admiration. “You’re cold. Come ‘er.” Nicole pulled back the blankets offering Waverly warmth.

As she snuggled under the covers and close to Nicole, she shyly asked, “Um, you wouldn’t happen to have a bonus blanket, would you?”

Nicole looked at Waverly curiously. “Bonus…blanket?”

“Yeah, a bonus blanket. Everyone needs a bonus blanket,” Waverly said smiling up at Nicole.

Nicole slid deeper under the blankets and pulled Waverly against her. “What if…..I be your bonus blanket?” Nicole whispered as she snuggled closer to the brunette and rubbed noses with her.

Waverly moaned and buried her face in between Nicole’s neck and pillow. “That’s sound even better.” Nicole covered them more tightly and pulled her closer. In the warmth of one another, they finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly started this story out as a WayHaught fanfic, but the more I write, the more it seems to become a WynSam. Hope you all continue to enjoy.


	10. Hangover Hits...HARD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up hungover and no clue of why Wynonna is lying on top of her.

Sam let out a moan as she tried to open her eyes. Something was on her face. She instinctly reached a hand up to feel. It was cool and squishy. She also felt pressure on her lower body. She began patting the area. She felt hair…and shoulders. She raised her head up a little too quickly and groaned. Her head was spinning and pounding with each heartbeat. “Oh god….I’ve hit hangover,” she moaned as she laid her head back against the sofa arm. When her head calmed, she raised it again more slowly. Looking down, she saw Wynonna sprawled over her lower body.

Her head was lying just under Sam’s breast and her body was stretched out between her legs. One of her arms was draped over Sam’s waist and hanging off the sofa. “Oh shit! What…..” Wynonna moaned and rubbed her face against Sam’s abdomen and snuggled in closer against her. Sam leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling trying to remember what the hell happened and how she wound up on the couch with Wynonna on top of her. Fog. It was all fog. _At least I have my clothes on,_ she thought. She flung her hand against her forehead and winced. “Ouch!” She rubbed her cheek. “What the hell?” _Maybe if I take a shower……_ she thought.

She tried to wiggle herself from underneath Wynonna, who thankfully was also clothed. Wynonna mumbled in her sleep as Sam rolled her to the side and slid ungraciously into the floor. She lay beside the couch for a few moments trying to still her spinning mind. She crawled over the bar in the kitchen and pulled herself slowly up and to her feet. “God bless them,” she whispered seeing the glass of water and ibuprophen. After throwing back pills and water, she slowly made her way to the bathroom. Before closing the door she looked down the hall and saw her sister and girlfriend cuddled up and still sleeping soundly.

After slow and tedious effort, Sam finally made it under the hot water of the shower. She leaned back letting the hot water run over her head and shoulders and trail down her lean body. She gently massaged her head as she washed her hair and let the soapy water run over her cheek cleaning it. After finishing washing and rinsing, she stood under the hot water letting it ease the tension from finding Wynonna on top of her on the couch. Although it seemed harmless, it had left her shaken. Seeing and feeling Wynonna against her….was……”AAAAHHHHHHH” Sam screamed and whipped the shower curtain open yelling, “WHAT THE FU…..” her words died in her mouth when she saw Wynonna standing in front of her with her hand on the toilet and staring at her naked wet body.

Wynonna seemed just as shocked. Her mouth dropped open. She tried to will her eyes not to look at Sam…..but…. _holy shit_! _She is beautiful!_ thought Wynonna. “Uhhhh, ummmmm, I had to pee,” Wynonna finally stuttered.

Sam suddenly realized she was naked and grabbed for the shower curtain. Wynonna tried to smirk but instead swallowed slowly and said, “You know that’s clear, right?”

“What?” Sam looked down and realized she had done really nothing to cover herself. “Wynonna! What the hell?”

“I had to pee! What’d you want me to do…use the kitchen sink?” she shrugged still fighting hard not the stare.

“EEEWWW! NO! But, I’m in the shower….at least I was. Why the hell did you come in? Do you NOT know the meaning of privacy?”

“Yeah, I….know….but….hell…I’m hung over….I did good to find the damn toilet,” Wynonna confessed.

“Yeah, well, you’re done peeing….NOW LEAVE!”

“Oh, yeah, uh, ok……” Wynonna took one last glance at Sam and squeezed her eyes shut. Just as she turned to open the bathroom door, Nicole flung it open causing Wynonna to run face first into it.

“SON OF A BITCH!” she howled grabbing her nose. “Jezz, Haught, break my nose why don’t you!”

“Why are you…both…..” Nicole started to ask.

“I, um…..had…to uh….pee. Yeah. Gotta go! Bye, Little Haught!” With that Wynonna ran for the front door not even thinking about her little sister still sleeping in her friend’s bed.

Nicole stood speechless staring after the brunette hurrying out the door. She then turned to her sister who still stood in the shower with the curtain wrapped around her. “Do I…..”

“Don’t! Just don’t, Nic” Sam growled pulling the towel from the rack and wrapping it around her now shaking body.

Nicole held up her hands in surrender. “Ooooookkkkkkk,” she said backing out and closing the door.

__________________________________________________________________

Nicole drove Waverly home and then came back to the apartment. She found Sam sitting on the couch staring at the TV but it wasn’t even on. Nicole slowly made her way to the couch and sat down beside her sister. “You wanna talk about it?” she asked.

“Nope,” Sam said still staring at the television.

“You sure?”

“Yep.”

“Yeah, okay. I’ve some homework to do. I’ll just, uh….be in the bedroom.”

“Yep.”

Hours later Nicole emerged and found her sister just as she left her. Nicole picked up the car keys and headed out to meet Waverly. She knew whatever it was that going on between her and Wynonna….she wasn’t ready to talk about it yet.

_______________________________________________________________________

Nicole had dropped Waverly off at the homestead. After a quick make-out session in the car, Waverly finally got out and let her girlfriend leave. Once in the house, she went to the kitchen to make some tea. Waverly was standing at the sink looking out the window waiting for the water to boil when she saw the barn door fly open and Wynonna stagger out. She watched her sister drag her drunken body toward the house swinging a half empty bottle of whiskey. “Oh no,” Waverly groaned.

Waverly looked up to see her sister stumble through the door and land on the couch throwing her feet onto the table in front of it. The tea pot whistled and Waverly finished making her tea before heading to the living room to face her sister.

“Baby girl,” Wynonna said without any emotion it seemed.

“Wynonna, it’s barely noon. Why are you already drinking?” Waverly asked slowly.

“What? Can’t I drink alone anymore?” the older brunette huffed. “Do I have to do everything with the….gang… now?” she asked throwing back the bottle and taking another long drink.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just leave me alone, Waverly. Go….be with your….girlfriend.” Wynonna turned the bottle up again.

“I just got home.”

“Whatever. Just ……” Wynonna pushed herself up from the couch. “Hell, I’ll just go back the barn.” Out the door she stumbled and across the yard she staggered.

_____________________________________________________________________

Sam starred at the TV but all she saw was Wynonna. Wynonna lying on her body this morning. Feeling her against her. Wynonna standing in the bathroom staring at her. She replayed the scene over and over and every time, she saw the desire in Wynonna’s eyes. She tried to pretend it wasn’t there, but it was. No matter how many times she replayed it. She wondered if Wynonna could feel it too. Could she sense the desire Sam felt for her? Is that why she ran out? _No, she ran out because I screamed at her to._ Sam could feel her stomach tighten and heat build between her legs thinking about seeing Wynonna’s long dark hair cascading over her breasts, feeling Wynonna’s warm breath through her t-shirt, feeling her lips glide over her stomach when she turned her head. _What the hell am I doing? She is straight! I am straight! Or….am I? I don’t even know anymore. She’s like….my best friend….sort of….I shouldn’t feel this way about her. What is happening to me?_

______________________________________________________________________

Wynonna left the barn because all she could think about seeing Sam in there. Remembering them wrestling, feeling her beneath her. Now she was right back in the place she left because Waverly was watching her, figuring out that something was wrong. _She’s too smart for own damn good._ Wynonna took another long drink of the whiskey letting it burn its way down. But, it didn’t take any of the confusion away. The more she drank the hornier she became. And, all she could think about ….was Sam…standing in the shower wet….naked….beautiful…..

She tried closing her eyes and wishing the vision away, but it didn’t leave. The more she drank the stronger it became. In a fury, Wynonna looked down at the almost empty bottle and hurled it toward the barn wall. She never even flinched when it shattered and whiskey dripped down the walls. As she leaned against the wall with knees drawn close to her chest, she rested her throbbing head against the rough barn wall and closed her eyes. _What the fuck is going on with me? I’m Wynonna Earp…the heartbreaker….I’m Aphrodite for Christsake! I don’t screw women. I screw men. Then what the hell is…..why Sam? What is it about her that drives me fucking crazy? Makes me dream about her? Makes me fucking horny? Maybe I just need to get laid. That’s it! I’ll call Doc. That will fix me._

_______________________________________________________________________

Wynonna did call Doc. But, it did nothing but make her more confused and even more angry. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate on the man above her, all she could think about was a tall red head standing in the shower and how bad she wanted to it to be her on top instead of Doc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the temperatures are rising. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.


	11. Homecoming Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole want their coming out to be special, so they decide the homecoming dance is the best place. It is, until Champ shows up.

It had been over a week since the bathroom incident at Sam’s apartment. Neither Wynonna nor Sam had talked, texted, or saw one another. They avoided one another like the plague. Waverly and Nicole could feel the tension in their sisters and had talked at length about it, but neither could come up with a viable solution. This was something their sisters were going to have to deal with themselves even if it drove everyone around them crazy. Plus Nicole and Waverly had their own demons to vanquish.

It was homecoming at Purgatory High. It was going to be the first time Waverly and Nicole were actually seen as a couple. They were scared to death, scared at how their classmates would react to seeing them as an actual couple. They had hid it for all these months and were finally ready to come out.

Nicole arrived at the homestead right on time in her tux with a vest matching Waverly’s teal off the shoulder dress. Nicole actually found a pair of teal Converse tennis shoes to go with the dress too. She felt very stylish as she walked up the steps and knocked on the homestead door.

Wynonna jerked the door open, “Why you knocking Lit…..Haught? Just come on in…jeeezz….make me get up for nothing,” she grumbled as she headed back toward the kitchen with whiskey in hand.

Nicole noticed that once again, Wynonna had avoided adding “little” to her nickname. She figured it somehow reminded her of Sam. She didn’t make a comment as she entered and stood in the living room waiting on her date to come down.

“God, Haught, don’t stand there like a doofus….go on up,” Wynonna grumbled from the kitchen.

“Wynonna, I want to wait til she comes down. I want it to be a surprise seeing each other,” Nicole tried to explain.

“You guys really are like the _Notebook_ ….sappy!”

“You’re just jealous, Wynonna.”

“Of what?” she asked raising an eyebrow at the red head.

“Of not looking this good,” Nicole said running her hands down the front of her suit.

“You really are a cocky little red head, aren’t you, Haught?”

“That’s what my sister and Waverly say….but I just don’t see it,” she said smiling mischievously.

Wynonna’s face changed. In fact, her whole body language changed. She almost looked….sad. She averted her eyes back to the bottle on the table and began picking at the label. “So….how is…Sam?” Wynonna asked without even looking up.

If Nicole hadn’t been paying attention already, she would have probably missed the question all together because Wynonna asked it so softly. She was glad she didn’t. “She’s…..okay…I guess.”

Wynonna nodded but said nothing. The silence was then interrupted with Waverly’s dress rustling as she carefully walked down the stairs. Wynonna looked up at smiled at her beautiful and courageous little sister. Nicole walked to the bottom of the stairs and held out her hand to her gorgeous girlfriend smiling broadly with dimples deepening.

“WOW! You look…..breathtaking.”

“What? This old thing? I didn’t even accessorize,” Waverly admitted.

“Hum….I knew I wore this bracelet for a reason,” Nicole smiled and removed the bracelet from her wrist and placed it on Waverly’s.

“Nicole, it’s beautiful,” she said looking at the diamond cut bracelet.

“Yeah. Sam got it for me for my 16th birthday. I wear it on special occasions.”

“Nicole, I can’t…..” Waverly began but was stopped when Nicole brought her delicate hand to her lips and kissed the back before saying, “Yes, you can. I insist.”

They both smiled. Nicole stepped forward so she was eye level with shorter brunette who was still standing on the stairs. “You are extraordinary, Waverly Earp. And, I am so proud to be escorting you to homecoming this year.”

“Even if I don’t win homecoming queen?”

“Absolutely, because you will ALWAYS be my queen,” Nicole said capturing Waverly’s lips. They tried to be careful as their hands wrapped around each other’s waist.

“YO! PDA!!!! I’m still here!!!” yelled Wynonna yelled from the kitchen.

“Yes….yes you are, Wynonna,” Nicole mumbled against Waverly’s lips who let out a small snort of laughter.

The two left and made their way to the high school and into the gym. It felt like all eyes turned to them when they walked in. They both tried to not to care, but their laced fingers tightened in anticipation to their peers reactions. It didn’t take long for Chrissy to find them. “Hey! Oh my god, you guys look amazing!” she squealed as she hugged them both. “Come on, I got us a table,” she informed them as she drug them along behind her. They smiled behind her hoping the evening would remain like this.

It did…for the most part. Nicole and Waverly hung out at Chrissy’s table laughing throughout the evening. Finally, after much coaxing, Waverly was able to drag Nicole to the dance floor. Waverly had to admit that Nicole did not have a rhythmic bone in her body, but at least she was willing to try for Waverly which made her heart swell even bigger for the dashing red head. Slow dancing was much more Nicole’s thing. She pulled Waverly tight against her wrapping her arms around Waverly’s slim waist. Waverly draped her arms over Nicole’s shoulders tangling her fingers in the red locks. As they swayed to the music, they lost themselves in one another with their foreheads together and brushing little kisses on noses and lips.

It was during their second slow dance that things began to go downhill. Their bodies were close, and they were lost in one another when a voice made its way to Nicole’s ear. “Get a room, bitch! We don’t need to see this!”

Turning her head, she saw Champ standing there. He was drunk, of course. But not drunk enough. His eyes still had some clarity in them, which meant he wouldn’t be as easy to handle as he was at the bar. “Go away, Champ,” Nicole said dryly.

“No. You go away, fag.”

Waverly felt Nicole tense. “Nicole,” she whispered trying to divert her attention.

“Champ, I’m not doing this…..here…with you. I’m on a date, so go away,” Nicole tried to reason again but her temper was starting to rise in spite of Waverly’s hand massaging her back.

“Date? This isn’t a date. This is an abomination,” Champ said taking a step closer to Nicole and glaring at her.

“Champ, don’t!” Waverly stepped between them.

“What….you gonna fight her battles, Waves? You her protector?” Champ smirked.

“Nope, actually she’s mine,” Waverly said and moved out of the way. Nicole took that as an open invitation. She clinched her fist and punched Champ in the stomach doubling him over. As he raised his head, she was ready and punched him again in the jaw knocking his head back throwing him off balance. She watched as he crashed to the floor.

She was barely out of breath as she took Waverly’s hand and turned to leave. They had taken only a few steps when Nicole felt someone hit her from behind sending her cascading across the floor leaving Waverly standing. Waverly saw Champ make his way to Nicole like cougar ready to pounce on its prey while it was down and jumped on his back. She clawed at his face as he clawed at her trying to grasp something to throw her off. He was finally able to grab the brunette’s wrist. Using that, his other hand to loosen her leg, and twisting his body, he finally managed the throw her off.

Waverly had given Nicole enough time to get back on her feet. Seeing Waverly being thrown across the floor sent Nicole into a rage. She lunged at Champ once again knocking him down. She wasted no time in attacking. She sprang on him and began fiercely striking his face with both her fists. It was Waverly who finally managed to talk her down and pull her off the now bleeding, moaning Champ.

How Nedley had materialized so quickly, neither were sure. But, it was him who led them to the police car. They crawled into the backseat without a word and continued to sit in silence as he drove them to the police station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I finally made my way back to WayHaught. Thanks for being so great about WynSam.


	12. What the Hell Just Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes in search of Wynonna to tell her about what happened at the dance, but she finds more than she bargained.

Sam rushed through the door of Nedley’s office to find her sister and Waverly curled on the couch with ice packs on her sister’s knuckles. Waverly’s head was lying on Nicole’s shoulder whose head was lying on Waverly’s. They both looked exhausted.

“NIC!” Sam said urgently as she rushed in.

“Hey, Sam,” Nicole tiredly said. The young red head watched as her sister walked over and lifted the ice packs. All of Nicole’s knuckles were very swollen and bruised. “I don’t think they’re broken, just bruised….and hurt like hell.”

“I’m sure, kiddo,” Sam said as she knelt in front of the two and gently rubbed their knees. “You okay, Waverly?”

“Yeah. Just tired,” she offered.

“I know. I’m gonna take you both home and get you cleaned up. Nedley said he had Champ at the clinic getting stitches. Apparently, little sister, you beat his ass pretty damn good,” Sam said smiling at her sister.

“He deserved it,” she said gruffly.

“I know. I heard. The deputies are still working on statements, but it is pretty clear he started it and you finished it.”

“Damn straight my baby did,” Waverly said smiling up at her girlfriend.

“Waverly, if it’s okay, I’ll take you to the apartment and call Wynonna to come get you.”

“Yeah. That’s fine. Or, I’m really tired. Can I just crash there? I really don’t want to deal my sister tonight.”

“Of course. You’re always welcomed, Waverly.”

______________________________________________________________________

At the apartment, Sam got the two teenagers cleaned up and tucked into bed. They were both a sleep before their heads even touched the pillows. It concerned Sam that Wynonna had never texted Waverly back. That could only mean one of two things: she was already passed out drunk or well on her way at _Shorty’s_ which meant she’d be getting a call soon. She chose to start there.

She heard Wynonna as soon as she walked through the bar’s doors. Looking around, she found her at the pool table holding up a shot of whiskey and congratulating herself on a win. Sam wasted no time in making her way to the drunken brunette. Coming face to face with Wynonna was not something she was looking forward to, but she knew she had no choice. Taking the glass from her hand, she reached for Wynonna’s other hand and began dragging her toward the door. Wynonna pulled her to a stop, “What the hell, Red Haught?”

“We need to go, Wynonna. I need you sober.” Sam tried to grab her hand again.

“NO! I’m staying here….and drinking…….so ….go away!”

“Wynonna, please.” Sam didn’t want to tell her about what happened to the girls. In this state, she would probably hunt Champ down and kill him. She had to get her sober and then tell her. She tried pulling her toward the door again, but the look in Wynonna’s eyes stopped her.

Wynonna licked her lips and stepped closer to Sam, “Please what, Red?”

Wynonna was so close to Sam she could feel the heat from her body. Sam’s breath caught. _I can’t deal with this right now_ , she thought. The thought barely passed through her brain before Wynonna’s hand slid around her waist causing Sam breath to catch.

“Wynonna,” Sam whispered. “Don’t….not here anyway.”

“Then where?”

 _Screw it!_ thought Sam. _I_ ’m _gonna deal with this once and for all._ Grabbing Wynonna’s hand she led her to the bathroom. Pulling her in and locking the door behind them, she shoved Wynonna against the door and plastered her body against the drunken woman. She wasted no time in capturing her mouth, letting her lips glide over Wynonna’s soft full lips and thrusting her tongue demandingly between them. Sam ground her hips against Wynonna’s while running her hands up and over her breasts squeezing and kneading roughly. It was like an animal lust had taken over Sam’s instincts. She didn’t think about it. She acted.

Wynonna was shocked only for a split second before grabbing Sam’s hips and holding them close. She ran her hands along the hem of her shirt before quickly pulling up and over her head. Sam threw it aside and went back to kissing her. Sam didn’t break the kiss when Wynonna quickly unhooked her bra and she cast it aside. Sam then went to work on removing Wynonna’s jacket and shirt mumbling, “I’m going to fuck you senseless and get you out of my system and out of my head, Wynonna Earp.”

Wynonna grinned and flipped them around so that Sam’s back was now against the door. “You’re gonna try.” Wynonna began kissing and sucking her way down Sam’s neck, her shoulder, and her chest. When she took Sam’s nipple into her mouth and tugged, Sam groaned, wrapped her fingers through Wynonna’s long dark mane, and held her closer. When she felt Wynonna trying to unbuckle her pants, she spun them around again and knocked the wind out of Wynonna when she slammed her against the door. “This is my time, Wynonna. I’m in control,” Sam growled as she pulled on Wynonna’s pants so hard, the button popped off and the zipper slid open. Before Wynonna could even blink, Sam’s hand was down her pants and two fingers slid inside her. Wynonna threw her head back against the door trying to calm her raging body.

Sam kept plunging her fingers into Wynonna’s hot wet center and Wynonna met every thrust. Sam’s hand was getting tired but she was nowhere near finished. She put her thigh between Wynonna’s legs and pushed against her hand. Wynonna ground harder and harder. Wynonna’s moans were getting louder, Sam captured them with her mouth letting her tongue play with the brunette’s as her free hand gripped Wynonna’s breast.

Sam could feel Wynonna tightening against her fingers. She knew she was close. But, Sam still wanted one more thing before this ended. She wanted to taste her. “I wanna taste you when you come, Wynonna,” Sam groaned. She pulled back just far enough to fall to her knees pulling her hand out as she went. Wynonna moaned a complaint when the red head’s fingers left her. But before she could say anything, her fingers were replaced with Sam’s mouth and tongue.

Wynonna had never felt anything like it. Her knees felt like they were going to buckle at any minute. She was holding the door knob and coat hanger for support. She was grinding her center against Sam’s face as the red tasted and sucked her juices. Although she liked the feel of Sam’s tongue pushing into her, it was when she took Wynonna’s clit into mouth and began sucking and licking that she lost all control. The orgasm that raked through her body was the most powerful thing she had ever experienced. Her knees would have buckled if Sam hadn’t grabbed her hips and held her up. The guttural animalistic scream that left her filled the room and probably expanded beyond the walls and into the bar. She really didn’t care. All she cared about was Sam between her legs.

Wynonna’s head was still spinning. Her limbs were like wet noodles. Her breath was sporadic. She was barely coherent as she stood there.

Sam grabbed her bra and shirt and quickly slipped them on. She pulled a paper towel and wiped her face. As she unlocked the door to leave, she whispered in Wynonna’s ear, “Now get the hell out of my head.” She walked out and left Wynonna standing naked in the bathroom of _Shorty’s_ trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know usually Wynonna is in control, but I just wanted her to the one shaken. Now that the deed is done, what could possibly go wrong? Hope you enjoyed the wild ride.


	13. Can This Night Get Any Weirder?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Wynonna is finally leaving Shorty's after trying to get having sex with Sam out of her head, she finds something, or rather someone, in the alley.

It was a good thirty minutes later when Wynonna finally staggered out the doors of _Shorty’s._ She was nearly knocked down by four boys who looked like football players. “Holy shit! Watch where you’re going, dicks!” she yelled as they spun her around like a toy top. She was trying to get her barrens back and stand up as straight as she could after having finished several more shots to try to make what happened in the bathroom with Sam disappear. As she started to walk toward her truck, she heard something in the alley. “Eh,” she shrugged and began walking again.

“Help,” she heard faintly from the alley along with some rustling.

Wynonna slowly made her way to the entrance and peaked around the corner. “Wynonna,” she heard weakly.

“Sam!” Wynonna called out and ran to her friend who was lying on the ground.

“Wynonna, it hurts,” Sam mumbled.

“What the hell happened!?” Wynonna exclaimed looking at Sam not knowing what to do.

Sam was lying on her side with her head on her upper arm. Her face was bloody and already swelling. Wynonna reached for her and tried to turn her over on her back. “AAAHHHHHH!!!” Sam screamed. With a raspy breath, Sam said, “Ribs….broken.”

“OH, SHIT!” Wynonna moved to leave but Sam grabbed her wrist and winced in pain. “NO! Don’t leave me, please,” she begged.

“But …..I need to get the truck!”

“Oh, god no! I can’t handle your driving,” groaned Sam.

“Hey!” Wynonna whined. “Let me go get Gus or Shorty,” she begged.

“No, please don’t leave me alone. They might…..come back,” Sam cried.

Rather than going back into the bar for Shorty and Gus, Wynonna pulled out her phone and called 911. While she stayed on the line, she brushed Sam’s blood soaked hair from her face. Sam was shivering even though the night was not that cold. Wynonna took off her jacket and laid it carefully over Sam’s bruised and battered body.

Nedley was the first to arrive. “Wynonna, what the hell happened?” he demanded rushing to Sam’s side.

“I don’t know. I came out and found her like this.”

Nedley tried to move her aside but Sam grabbed for her again. “No, don’t leave me.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Wynonna said holding her trembling hand.

Wynonna stayed by her side the whole time the medics checked her. Even when they placed Sam in the ambulance and tried to keep her out, Wynonna threatened them with bodily harm if they tried to shut the door without her in there with Sam. Taking the look she gave them to mean business, they let her in. She held Sam’s hand the whole ride to the hospital.

As they unloaded Sam at the ER, she mumbled to Wynonna, “The girls. Apartment.”

“Yeah. Ok. I’ll get Nedley to get them.”

Even when the doctors and nurses tried to separate Sam from Wynonna, Sam fought it. “No, Wynonna. Don’t leave me alone,” she cried pulling Wynonna along with her as they rolled the gurney down the hall.

“You gotta let me go. They’ve got to check you out. I’m not leaving. I’ll be right outside the room. I promise.”

“You promise you won’t leave?”

“I promise,” Wynonna said brushing her hair back and kissing her forehead. Sam was then rushed away. Wynonna was left standing in the hallway wondering how much weirder the night could get.

______________________________________________________________________

Nicole was awoken by pounding on the door. She opened her eyes to find Waverly curled against her sleeping soundly. The pounding continued. Nicole slid quietly from the bed and made her way down the hall. “Who is it?” she asked.

“Nicole, it’s Nedley. Open the door.”

Opening the door, she found Nedley standing the hallway looking almost scared. “Nedley, what is it? Where’s Sam?” she asked automatically.

Nedley took a breath. He didn’t know how else to tell Nicole about her sister. So he just blurted, “She’s been attacked…..in the alley beside _Shorty’s._ I need you and Waverly to come with me to the hospital. Wynonna is there with her.”

Nicole stood there staring the sheriff in disbelief. “Nicole?” She just stared in shock. “NICOLE!” Finally hearing her name, she snapped out the trance. “What……what you mean attacked?”

“I’m not for sure yet. I haven’t been able to see her. The doctors are examining her now. I need to get you two down to the hospital.” He motioned behind Nicole as he said the last part.

Turning, Nicole saw Waverly standing at the end of the hall half asleep. “It’s Sam. She’s been attacked. We need to go.”

“Of course,” Waverly said and headed back to the bedroom.

“Come in, Nedley. Just give us a second. Or if you need to go, I’ll drive.”

“Absolutely not. I told Wynonna I’d get you two. That’s what I’m gonna do. You go get ready. I’ll be right here.”

Nicole nodded and headed off the bedroom.

____________________________________________________________________

Nicole and Waverly ran to Wynonna when they got the hospital waiting room. Seeing their slight battered bodies she stopped them and said, “What the hell!? Did everyone decided to do WWE tonight!?”

“Wynonna, Sam…..”

“Oh yeah, she’s still in with the doctors. But seriously, what happened to you two? I thought you had a dance….date…thing not a brawl at Pussy Willows.”

“Homecoming dance, Wynonna,” Waverly said.

“Yeah, that.”

“Champ happened,” Waverly said needing only to say his name for Wynonna to understand.

“That little prick did this?” she said motioning to Nicole and Waverly’s scratches and bruises.

“Yeah, but he looked worse after Nicole got done with him,” Waverly smiled and pointed at Nicole’s still swollen knuckles.

“YEAH, LITTLE HAUGHT!” Wynonna cheered.

Nedley chose this moment to interject, “It’s been a night. I picked you two up at the dance and now Sam in the alley. Do you know what happened yet, Wynonna?”

“Not a clue. I did run into a group of boys when I was leaving the bar…well they sorta ran into me…I guess….I was pretty drunk after ……” she stopped herself before she dropped any hint of what happened in the bathroom. She added, “You know, come to think of it, I remembering them saying something when they saw me……….but you know, I was drunk…..soooo…..” she shrugged hoping no one caught her almost slip up.

They all just shook their heads. Wynonna’s fogs run deep. “Did Sam say anything to you?” Nicole asked.

“No. Just kept begging me not to leave her alone because they might come back. She was scared shitless when I found her.”

Nicole knew all too well what Sam felt. She wouldn’t wish that feeling on anyone. They were all standing around in a nervous silence waiting for someone to come give an update. Finally a nurse came out and called, “Wynonna?”

“Yeah, me!” she said waving her arms and heading toward the nurse with Nicole and Waverly close on her heels.

“She’s asking for you,” the nurse informed.

Wynonna started to follow the nurse. When the nurse noticed Nicole and Waverly following too, she stopped. “I’m sorry. Who are you two?”

“I’m her sister. This is my girlfriend,” Nicole offered.

“Okay,” the nurse answered after seeing the look Wynonna was giving her daring her to say no to the younger girls.

When the trio arrived at Sam’s bedside, her eyes were swollen and closed. Her lip was split. There was gash on her cheek. Her left arm was in a sling and her right knuckles were swollen. There was red rash-like ring around her neck. The three just stood there in shock. Sam had taken a beating. It looked to be worse than what Nicole had received in Calgary. The doctor walked up behind them. “Ladies,” he said. “Who am I speaking with?”

“I’m her sister,” Nicole said. “This is my girlfriend and her sister.”

“Okay, so I’m actually talking to family. What about parents?” he asked.

“Unavailable,” Nicole said without emotion. She knew it would do no good to call them. They hadn’t showed up for her, so why would they show up for Sam.

The doctor looked skeptical, but said nothing when he saw the look on Wynonna’s face glaring at him. “So, your sister took a severe beating. Her shoulder is dislocated. Her face has contusions and lacerations, 3 ribs are broken on her left side, and her knuckles are bruised. She does have deep bruising in her abdomen. It doesn’t look like she has any internal bleeding, but I want to keep her overnight for observation just to be sure. We had to sedate her when we set her arm because she began having a panic attack because …..Wynonna?” Wynonna nodded in acknowledgement. “You…..weren’t there. She will be out for a while. I’m going to get her a room ready and get her moved while she is still sedated.”

“Can we stay with her?” Nicole asked.

“Of course, just try to be quiet….for the other patients,” he said.

The trio nodded. Nicole sat down on the bed side her sister and gently took her hand in her own. _At least she had tried to fight back_ , Nicole thought looking at her sister’s bruised knuckles.

“Who would do this?” Waverly asked sadly. “Why Sam? I mean, she’s never hurt anyone.”

“I don’t know. But I have a feeling it has something to do with the guys that you ran into coming out of _Shorty’s,_ Wynonna,” Nicole pointed out.

“Same, Haught. I just wish I could remember what they said. But, I was…..plastered….at least until I realized it was Sam in the alley way.” Wynonna felt awful about not remembering. If she hadn’t been trying so hard to get having sex with Sam out her head, maybe she wouldn’t have been so drunk.

Wynonna had been so lost in her thoughts she didn’t even realized Nedley had walked up behind her. “How is she?” he asked.

“JESUS, NEDLEY! Scare the hell out of me!” Wynonna exclaimed slapping his shoulder.

“If you weren’t so jumpy……and still drunk…you would have known I was behind you, Wynonna.”

“Screw you, Nedley,” Wynonna huffed.

“She’s okay. Beat up but gonna make it,” Nicole said.

“Good. She’s a good….person. She’s one of my crew, you know.” Nedley reached in his pocket trying to not to show any emotion and pulled out a bracelet. “Anyone of you recognize this? It was found in the alley near what Sam was found.”

Waverly reached for her wrist. “OH MY GOD, Nicole. That’s yours. I hadn’t even realized it was gone. I bet Champ pulled it off at the dance when he flung me off his back.”

Nicole stood up, her face turning redder than her hair. “I kill him!” she growled through clinched teeth.

“Now hold on,” Nedley began. “We don’t know it was him.”

“Yes, we do,” answered Wynonna.

The three turned their eyes to her in curiosity. “”It was his voice I heard when those guys went passed me.” It was like the fog was lifting and Wynonna eyes were become more clear. “I remember now. He said, ‘Let’s go! It’s Wynonna. That’s her sister’s dyke girlfriend.’”

Nicole was shaking she was so angry. Then realization hit her. “They thought it was me. They thought Sam was me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't have any of this planned. It seems this story is writing itself. I hope you guys enjoy.


	14. Nedley Investigates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out what happened in the alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this chapter is not very exciting, but we had to know exactly what happened to Sam.

Sam was finally in her room and still sleeping which was probably a good thing. She was going to hurt something awful when she finally wakes up. Nicole was in a chair with Waverly sitting on her lap. Wynonna was in the floor at the foot of Sam’s bed with her head against the wall and eyes closed. They were all exhausted but refused to leave.

They all nearly jumped out of their skin when Sam moaned. Nicole nearly dumped Waverly in the floor she got up so fast. At her bedside, Nicole brushed her sister’s hair back as she began talking to her. “Hey, Sam.”

“Nic?”

“Yeah. I’m here with Waves and Wynonna.”

“You didn’t leave,” she mumbled.

Wynonna stepped up and gently took Sam’s hand. “No, I kept my promise. I didn’t leave.”

“Thank you,” she smiled with her eyes half opened. Wynonna squeezed her hand gently.

“Waves, will you get the doctor…or nurse?”

“Sure.”

“Wynonna, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…..” Sam started to say, but Wynonna quickly interrupted her.

“Yeah. We’ll talk about THAT later…”

“But, I need you to know…..” she started again.

“NOT NOW……” Wynonna gritted. Wynonna was relieved when the doctor walked through the door. She let out a deep sigh of relief before releasing Sam’s hand moving to wall again.

“Hi, Ms. Haught. I’m Dr. Pressman. Are you having any pain right now?”

“Not as long as I don’t move,” Sam answered still groggy from the medications.

The doctor smiled, “Well, try not to move too much. You have 3 broken ribs, so you for sure want to limit your movements. Not to mention a dislocated shoulder.” Dr. Pressman removed her stethoscope and listened to Sam’s chest and heart. She then took out her small light and checked her pupil dilation and eye movements. “Everything looks and sounds good. I want to keep you over night to make sure you stay stable. You took a beating, Ms. Haught. If fact you are very lucky.” Dr. Pressman looked around the room at the others. “I’m going to keep her on the pain meds for a while longer just to keep her comfortable and then ween her off before she goes home. I’ll send some home with her just in case.”

“Ok. Thank you, Doctor,” Nicole said.

As Dr. Pressman left, Nedley came in. “Jezzz…this is like a revolving door,” Wynonna grumbled. Nedley threw Wynonna an irritated look before asking the doctor, “Can I talk to her now?”

“Yes, you can try. She’s still heavily medicated.”

“Okay. Thanks, Doc.” Nedley made his way to Sam’s bed. “Hey, Haught. You up for questions.”

“I can try, Sir.”

Nedley could tell from her eyes that she was still tired and her voice was a little slurred. “If you it becomes too much, you tell me and we’ll stop. Okay?”

Sam nodded. “Can Wynonna stay?”

“It’s up to you.”

“Yeah. I nee…want her to stay.”

“What about us, Sam?” Nicole asked confused as to why her sister was so obsessed with Wynonna at the moment. She seemed afraid to be away from her. Wynonna almost seemed to be Sam’s lifeline in a sense.

Sam shrugged. “It…doesn’t matter,” she offered.

Nicole backed up to the window and leaned against the pane. Waverly moved to her side and laced their fingers trying to give Nicole support. Wynonna moved toward the wall. Sam almost seemed to panic until she realized Wynonna wasn’t leaving.

Nedley pulled out his notebook and pen and sat down on the edge of the bed near Sam’s feet. “Sam, let’s start simple. Why were you at _Shorty’s?_ ”

Sam cast a look at Wynonna. “To find Wynonna. To tell her what happened to Nicole and Waverly at the dance.”

Wynonna let out her breath that she unknowingly was holding. She knew Sam wouldn’t normally say anything about what happened in the bathroom, but with her being medicated, she wasn’t sure what could come of out her mouth.

“How long were you there?”

Sam looked at Wynonna again. “I’m not sure.”

“Do you know what time you left?”

“No,” Sam said simply. “I didn’t have a watch.”

“Okay, so when you did leave what happened?”

“I was mad…..” Sam began but then she noticed Wynonna. She was miming, “SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!!”

“About what?” Nedley asked not seeing Wynonna behind him.

“Just…..the night…I guess.” Sam was trying to be vague but still answer his question.

“I understand,” Nedley empathized.

“Anyway, I was mad and wasn’t paying attention when I left. I was in my own thoughts about…..things…..I was walking by the alley when a…..something….was thrown over my head. I tried to get it off, but it just got tighter.”

“Her neck,” Nicole said quietly to Waverly.

“So something was thrown over your head. Could you see anything? Hear anything?” Nedley questioned.

“No. Everything was black. I was fighting for air. It was hard to breath. I was being pulled back into the alley. I …..I could hear voices……”

“Do you know what they said? What they sounded like?”

Sam seemed to become lost her thoughts. She closed her eyes trying to remember. “They were male. Young, not old. Strong. I couldn’t get loose. Their grips were too tight.”

“Their? There was more than one?”

“Yeah. I….there had to be. The hood stayed tight. My arms were stretched out to the sides. Someone did the hitting.”

“Four. Four against one,” Nicole’s body stiffened when she thought about it. It was just like what happened to her. Except no one came early. No one stopped them. Sam didn’t have a Dolls to save her.

“What do else do you remember?” Nedley encouraged.

Tears began to flow from Sam’s eyes. She took a ragged breath before continuing. Nicole couldn’t stand to see Sam so vulnerable. She turned her back and gripped the window seal. “I’m going to kill them, Waverly,” she said between clinched teeth.

“No, you are not, Nicole,” Waverly declared turning her to look at her. “You are not going to let Champ ruin your life. If you kill him, or hurt him, you’ll be playing right into his hands and he will win because you will be the one going to jail. That’s not an option. If I have to tie you to the bed for the rest of your life, then I will…..to keep you safe.”

Nicole couldn’t help but smile at the image of Waverly tying her to the bed. Looking into Waverly’s hazel eyes, she knew she meant it too. She might be small, but Waverly was truly a force to be reckoned with when she set her mind to something. She leaned over and kissed Waverly’s forehead. “Thank you,” she whispered, “for keeping me grounded.”

Waverly stood on the tips of her toes and placed a gently kiss on Nicole’s lips. “We protect each other, remember?”

“Always,” she answered back. By the time Nicole refocused on what Sam was saying, she had missed the description of what the boys had done to her which was probably a good thing after seeing how tense and angry Wynonna looked leaning against the wall.

“Is there anything else you remember?”

Sam stared down and tried to pick at the bedsheet. “What? What is it, Sam?” Nedley prodded.

“They thought I was Nic,” she finally confessed.

Nicole once again stiffened. They had assumed this much when Nedley showed them the bracelet. But now, now they would know for sure.

“How do you know, Sam?”

“They…..he …..one of them said……”you might wanna think twice before stealing someone’s girl’…….and……’you getting in some lucky punches won’t happen again’.” Sam looked at her sister. “I’m so sorry, Nic.”

“Why, Sam? Why didn’t you tell them you weren’t me?” Nicole asked with a broken heart.

“Because….if they were beating me….they weren’t hurting you,” Sam said full of emotion.

“Oh, Sam,” Nicole almost ran to the bed and hugged her sister. “AAHHHH!” Sam groaned. “Ribs…ribs…”   
Nicole pulled back and wiped her tears. “Sorry,” she said.

Nedley gave the sisters a moment to compose themselves before continuing. “Nicole and Waverly both have already identified this, but I need you too as well since it was found at the scene.” The sheriff pulled out the bracelet and held it up.

“That’s Nicole’s. I gave it to her for her 16th birthday. She wore it to the dance.”  
“I did have it on. But then I let Waverly wear it …”  
“To accessorize…” Waverly smiled. “But then…it must have fallen off in the shuffle at the dance. I didn’t even notice it was gone until Nedley showed it to us earlier.”

“So it was Champ….Champ did this?” Sam asked as anger began to build.

“We don’t know that for sure,” Nedley answered sadly.

“Yes, we do,” bellowed Wynonna. “I’m gonna ki……”  
“No, Wynonna, you’re not!” Sam almost yelled. “You’re gonna let Nedley handle it.”

“We’ll see,” Wynonna huffed as she walked out the door.

“Nedley…..”Sam began.

“I got her….” he said turning and going after the angry brunette before she did something she couldn’t take back.

________________________________________________________________

Nedley caught Wynonna in the parking lot. “WYNONNA, STOP!” he yelled.

Wynonna kept on walking. She was angry and she needed to hit something…..and that something was Champ Hardin. Nedley finally caught and spun her around. “Damn it, Wynonna, I’m going to pop a lung if you don’t stop!” he huffed breathing heavily. When she finally stopped, he let go and bent at the waist trying to catch his breath.

“What, Nedley?” she asked angrily throwing her arms in the air.

“St..op…” he stammered.

“Why? Huh? Why should I? He is a little prick that gets away with everything…EVERYTHING! He doesn’t deserve anything but an ass kicking…and I’m going to be the one to do it!” She turned and started off again.

“WILL YOU STOP FOR MINUTE AND LISTEN!?” Nedley screamed at her.

“He’s still a minor, Wynonna. If you touch him, it’s a felony. The only reason I didn’t charge Nicole was because she is also a minor and there were witnesses who stated she didn’t start it…it was self-defense. If you go off halfcocked……you’ll go to jail……for a very long time…..where will that leave Waverly?”

Wynonna glared at the sheriff. She knew he was right, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to go after Champ.

“Let’s put our heads together. Let’s be smart about this and we can get him…for good. He still doesn’t know it was Sam in the alley….maybe we can use that to our advantage.”

Wynonna raised an eyebrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a little dry. I thought you might need a break after the last two. Enjoy!!


	15. The Curse of Wynonna.......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full of Wynonna shenanigans as only Wynonna can do. Enjoy!

“SWEET MARY MOTHER OF JESUS, WYNONNA!” Sam yelled from across the cab trying to hold onto anything that was attached to keep from being flung around like a rag doll.

“What?” Wynonna asked innocently.

“I’m gonna hurl if you don’t slow this thing down!” Sam said squinting her eyes tightly trying her best not to vomit. She was already in excruciating pain from Wynonna’s driving. Vomiting would make it even worse.

“I’m driving like I always do,” the brunette explained.

“Precisely my point. 60 in a 35 is too fast, but today it is REALLY too fast. I’m dying over here, Wynonna.” Sam needed to hold her side but if she let go of the door she wind up against Wynonna. “Please…..slow down,” Sam begged again.

Wynonna suddenly slammed on the brakes and skidded to a stop in front of Sam’s apartment. “How about we just stop?” She said climbing out of the truck and slamming the door.

“OH THANK GOD!” Sam groaned loudly laying her head against the door trying to get her stomach to stop churning and hoping the cool of the window would help with the sweat pooling on her forehead from the pain.

Before Sam could even comprehend calm, Wynonna jerked the door open causing Sam to basically fall out. “WYNONNA! WHAT THE HELL!?” Sam screamed as she grabbed for Wynonna to stop her fall.

“Complain about my driving, will ya…”Wynonna said with a smirk.

It was at that moment, Sam emptied her breakfast on Wynonna’s boots. Wynonna pulled back and yelled, “WHAT THE UNHOLY HELL DID YOU EAT!?”

Sam slowly looked up and growled, “Your driving.” Holding onto the truck, she slowly made her way around to the sidewalk and up to the apartment complex entrance leaving Wynonna glaring after her while trying to wipe her boots off in the grass.

“YUCK!” she fumed. “You can drag your own ass up those stairs,” she grumbled under her breath.

In the door Sam leaned against the wall. Only two flights and then she could go to bed. Pained sweat continued to bead on her face. Her breath was shallow. _Please let Wynonna have some tiny little speck of mercy and help me up those stairs,_ Sam thought.

As Sam pulled herself from the wall and reached for the railing, Wynonna flung open the door. “Ah hell, Red Haught. Here let me help you.” As hard as they both tried, going up the stairs looked like two clowns trying to get into an undersized car. Finally Wynonna stopped at the head of the first flight. “Here,” she said bending at the waist and offering her back to Sam.

“What?”

“Get on, Red. I’ll carry you on my back.”

“Wynonna…..”

“It’s a onetime offer. Take it or leave it.” Wynonna propped her hands on her knees for support. Sam looked at the stairs and then at the woman bent over in front of her. She decided the woman.

Sam tried to get on, but Wynonna was too tall. “Can you bend down….like in your knees?”

Wynonna did. Sam was able to lay herself on Wynonna’s back and wrap her good arm around her neck. Wynonna wrapped her arms behind her back locking them under Sam’s butt. Sam swallowed trying not to think about the woman’s hands there. “You ready?”

“Uh, yeah.” Sam tightened her good arm and off they went. It was slow, but much easier than the first flight. At the top, Wynonna didn’t stop. She walked down the hall to the door, opened it, and continued to the bedroom with Sam on her back. Nicole and Waverly looked up from the couch in confusion. They got up and watched the two stagger down the hall and Wynonna sliding Sam off her back.

“Wha…..” Nicole started.

“You’ve never seen a piggy back ride before?” asked Wynonna helping Sam lay down on the bed.

“Yum….yeah…just…..”

“Pain meds…..now!” ground Sam through clinched teeth.

“Already on it,” announced Waverly handing her a glass and pill.

“Oh thank God!” Sam took the glass with shaking hands and swallow.

“I gotta wash my boots.” Wynonna announced.

“NOT IN MY SINK, EARP!” yelled Sam as the brunette headed down the hall to the bathroom. Wynonna flipped her off without turning around.

“Why is she washing her boots?” asked Waverly.

“I puked on them,” Sam said flatly.

“I knew we shouldn’t have let her drive,” Waverly said.

______________________________________________________________

Sam slept most of the afternoon and into the evening. Wynonna left and headed to _Shorty’s_ leaving Nicole and Waverly alone. They were on the couch cuddling flipping through Netflix. Nicole finally stopped on a random movie neither of them had heard of and then turned her attention to Waverly who almost in her lap.

Waverly straddled Nicole’s hips and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders lacing her fingers into her red locks and pulling them to the side offering her better access to Nicole’s neck. She began ghosting kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. Nicole tangled her hand into Waverly’s mane and pulled her closer as she leaned her head back farther.

“Waves,” Nicole moaned.

“SSSSHHHHH,” Waverly whispered as she moved to capture Nicole’s mouth. Their lips glided across each other’s. Nicole couldn’t resist letting her tongue slid along Waverly’s bottom lip. Waverly opened her mouth and met Nicole’s tongue with her own. They hummed as their kiss deepened and Waverly began to grind into Nicole.

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hips and held onto her. As her hands began to explore, Nicole pulled on the edge of Waverly’s shirt asking for permission. Waverly broke the kiss long enough to look into Nicole’s brown eyes giving letting her know it was okay to touch her. Nicole understood the gaze and lifted the edge of the shirt. She allowed her hands to glide over Waverly’s smooth tanned skin. Nicole could feel the muscles twitch as she explored her back and began moving to the abs.

Waverly moved her own hands around and down Nicole’s shoulders across her breasts. Nicole’s breath caught and her breasts responded to Waverly’s touch. Waverly found the buttons on Nicole’s shirt and began working them undone. Nicole pulled back and gazed into Waverly’s hazel eyes. “Are you sure?” she asked.

“Yeah. I’m sure,” Waverly answered huskily. With that Nicole pulled Waverly’s t-shirt over her head and pressed her face against her chest placing kisses where ever she could reach.

Waverly threw her head back offering herself to Nicole who quickly turned laying the brunette on the sofa and climbing on top of her after discarding her own shirt to the floor. They touched. They explored. Tasting. Loving. Grinding. Feeling Waverly’s heat against her leg, Nicole slid her hand under the elastic of the legging and between Waverly’s folds. Waverly arched her back and let out a gasp which Nicole captured with a kiss. Waverly rode Nicole’s fingers meeting her every thrust. Nicole felt her building, tightening around her fingers. She wanted to taste her. She needed to taste her cum.

Nicole quickly removed her fingers and hand, earning a groan from Waverly who looked up to see what was happening. She watched as Nicole stripped Waverly’s pants and panties off and threw them to the floor and quickly replaced her fingers with her mouth. “OH GOD, NICOLE!” Waverly cried out.

“SHHHHHH!” Nicole grinned. Nicole’s tongue licked and tasted Waverly from bottom to top and then captured her clit, sucking, tugging, flicking. Waverly couldn’t help herself. She tangled her fingers in Nicole’s hair and held her close feeling her world begin to break away as she slipped into sexual bliss, something she had never experienced with Champ.

Nicole once again let her fingers slid through Waverly’s folds and into her center never allowing her mouth to stop working, searching, exploring. In seconds, Waverly climaxed. “NICOLE!” she cried as she held onto to Nicole’s head like a vice grip. When Waverly finally settled, Nicole crawled back up, placing her elbows on each side of her head to hold her weight off the small teenager, and kissed her gently.

“Holy shit!” exclaimed Waverly still trying to catch her breath.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Waverly said smiling and placing a giving Nicole a gentle kiss.

“WHAT’S UP NERDS?” Wynonna yelled as she clambered through the door.

“WYNONNA! WHAT THE HELL?” Waverly exclaimed grabbing for the blanket that was thrown over the back of the couch.

“EW! JEEZZZZZZ! REALLY!!???” Wynonna said covering her eyes and spinning around to face the door.

The two teenagers grabbed their clothing and haphazardly pulled them on. “YOU DID IT ON THE COUCH WITH MY BABY SISTER….WITH YOUR SISTER IN THE NEXT ROOM, LITTLE HAUGHT!”

“Wynonna….” Nicole began as she stood up and helped Waverly to her feet.

“You can turn around now, dufus,” Waverly grumbled. “You know it could have been worse…..you could have walked in like…..5 minutes earlier…” she said smiling at Wynonna as she wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist.

“EW!” Wynonna said.

Waverly and Nicole both snorted. “My eyes are burning. I’m going to check on …….the patient….yeah….Sam..the other Haught.”

The two teenagers burst into laughter as Wynonna made her way down the hall. When she entered the bedroom, Sam was sitting up and leaning against the headboard with headphones in. “So that’s why you didn’t hear all the noise in there,” she motioned toward the living room.

“What?” Sam asked pulling the earbuds from her ears.

“Worthless, Haught. Completely worthless, “Wynonna grumbled as she pounced onto the bed on the other side.

“OH JEZZZZZ, Wynonna!” Sam moaned grapping her ribs. “You have about as much grace as a bull in a China shop.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not the one in the next room ignoring our sisters having sex,” Wynonna angrily threw back at her.

“What?” Sam’s eyes grew wide.

“Yeah, deaf and blind! They were in the other room…..having sex…..my eyes are still burning.” Wynonna rubbed her eyes and shook her head.

“Well, did you knock or burst in as usual?” Sam asked smiling.

“Shut up, Red!”

“AHHH, burst in….serves you right,” Sam said still smiling.

“Are you not the least bit concerned that they……” Wynonna made hand jesters indicating heavy sex.

Sam rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow at the woman sitting beside her. “They’re teenagers, Wynonna.”

“Yeah, but…..they’re our sisters, dude,” Wynonna whined.

“So? What does that have to do with anything?”

“THEY ARE OUR SISTERS!” Wynonna said a little louder.

“What does it matter? We are their sisters and we had sex!” Sam shot back without thinking.

They both sat in stunned silence staring at one another. Sam was the first to look away and began playing with the blanket on her lap. “I’m sorry, Wynonna…..I shouldn’t have…..done that….at _Shorty’s._ ”

“I’m not….I mean….I’m kinda not sorry, you know?”

“What? You’re not?”

“No….I mean….if I’m being truthful you rocked my world…damn, Hau…Sam….that was…..” Wynonna stopped and turned to look at the red head next to her. Before she could stop herself, she surrendered to the pull between them and kissed Sam. It was slow at first, but quickly turned hotter, more passionate. Wynonna turned and cupped Sam’s face holding her there. Their tongues played and explored slowly but passionately. Wynonna slipped her hand around Sam’s waist, only to have her gasp. “Sorry! Still sore….”

“Yeah, sorry,” Wynonna breathed leaning her head against Sam’s. “Maybe when, uh, you, uh, get healed up…..”

“Most definitely,” Sam smiled and kissed Wynonna again.

“Well it’s about damn time!” Waverly said grinning from the doorway with Nicole standing behind her with arms around her waist also grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how are things gonna change now that everyone knows that every has had or is having sex....?????


	16. Champ Gets Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly goes undercover and wired to catch Champ with Wynonna and Nicole as backup.

“I still don’t like it,” Wynonna huffed from the sofa as she took another shot of whiskey,

“Me either,” agreed Nicole.

“But it’s my choice,” declared Waverly standing defiantly with hands on hips.

“It doesn’t mean we have to like it, though, kiddo,” explained Sam.

“I understand,” Nedley interjected, “but, if we don’t catch this little bastard and make it stick…he gets away with it. That is not an option.” Nedley was firm in his statement.

“If she gets hurt….” Wynonna began.

“I won’t, Wynonna. You guys will be there the whole time,” Waverly assured her sister.

“Yeah, but not close enough,” replied Nicole as leaned against the kitchen bar.

“Baby, I’ll be okay,” Waverly encircling Nicole’s waist and pulling her close. “I’ve got you and Wy to protect me.”

“But we won’t be RIGHT THERE. We’ll be in the damn car across the street,” Nicole tried to reason. “What if we can’t get to you soon enough and he hurts you, huh?”

“I’ll kick his ass if he so much as lays a finger on you, baby girl,” Wynonna growled.

“Yeah, well, he’d have to catch me first,” Waverly grinned. “And we all know how that went for you.”

“Shut up!” Wynonna huffed embarrassed as she took another bite of her taco. 

________________________________________________________________

Later that night Wynonna was in the bedroom with Sam arguing over the show the red head had chosen while Nicole and Waverly were snuggled on the couch paying little attention to what was on their screen. Waverly’s back was against the sofa while her arm and leg were thrown over Nicole and her head was lying on the red head’s chest. Nicole’s left hand was curled around the brunette and playing in her hair while her other was lazily playing with her fingers.

“Waves?” Nicole spoke softly against the girl’s forehead.

“Yeah?”

Nicole slid over enough to look down at the girl beside her. “I…..I know we haven’t been dating long, but……” Nicole was scared to say what was in her heart, but she was more afraid of not saying it and then something happening to Waverly. She took a deep breath, “I….I love you, Waverly Earp, and I would die if something happened to you. That’s why I don’t want you to do this, Waves. If he hurt you……I don’t know….what I would do.”

Waverly pushed herself on her elbow and caressed Nicole’s cheek. “You love me?”

“Yeah, Waves, I do. I really do love you,” she answered gently placing a kiss on Waverly’s soft lips.

“I love you, Nicole. I really, really do. I never thought….you know…I’d have this…us, because everyone has always left.” A single tear slid down the brunette’s tanned cheek.

Nicole reached up and whipped it away with her thumb. “I’m not going anywhere, Waverly. As long as you want me, I will be by your side,” she promised and sealed it with a kiss.

____________________________________________________________________

In the bedroom, Wynonna was still complaining about the show. Sam knew it wasn’t the show that her friend was pissed about….she was worried about tomorrow and her little sister. “She’ll be okay,” Sam said quietly.

Wynonna cast an angry glance at the woman beside her. “How do you know, Haught? You don’t!”

“I do know. I know she is an Earp who was taught how to defend herself by the biggest, baddest, Earp of all……you!”

Wynonna couldn’t help but smile a little. “You’re just trying to get me unpissed.”

“Maybe,” Sam admitted giving her a small shove. “Seriously, though. I really believe she’ll be okay. She’s smart….”

“But she can’t lie worth shit, Haught. That little bastard is gonna see right through her,” Wynonna admitted.

“Maybe. Maybe not. We don’t know for sure. What we do know is…we have to try, otherwise he gets away with beating the hell out of me, my sister, and your sister. If he gets away with this….I don’t want to even think about what he could get away with next.” Sam reached for and held Wynonna’s hand linking their fingers together. “It’ll be okay.”

“I hope you’re right, Sam. I really do,” Wynonna said squeezing her hand.

____________________________________________________________

“Why are you touching my sister’s boobs?” Wynonna walked into the bedroom with a coffee and stopped at the door just staring at the three beside the bed. “And why are you watching her touch my sister’s boobs?” She asked Sam.

“I’m not watching her touch your sister’s boobs, Wynonna,” Sam said rolling her eyes before looking back to make sure Nicole was placing the wire where it would be secure and hidden under Waverly’s bra.

“So you admit, your sister is touching my sister’s boobs?” Wynonna said drying taking a sip of her coffee and handing Sam hers.

Giving Wynonna another eye roll, she took her coffee, “No, that is not what I said. I’m telling Nicole how to put the wire on Waverly since I have only one hand to work with and it takes two hands.”

“Yeah, whatever….but she is still playing with my sister’s boobs,” Wynonna said plopping down on the bed bouncing Sam.

“Damn it, Wynonna! Could be please be more graceful and not jar my other ribs loose!” Sam scolded.

Wynonna rolled her eyes and flipped her off before taking another sip.

Nicole finished tapping the wire and microphone down following Sam’s instructions. When Waverly pulled her crop top back over head, Sam frowned. “I can see it. It’s not gonna work.”

Waverly threw her head back and groaned. “What am I supposed to do? That’s the only shirt I brought….well wore….”

“She could wear one of mine,” Nicole grinned sheepishly.

Waverly slid her arms around Nicole’s waist. “I would love to wear one of yours, baby,” Waverly said tiptoeing to place a gentle kiss on the redhead’s lips.

“EW!” complained Wynonna.

“That would work. Nic, go get her one,” Sam instructed.

“Nope. I get to pick….and you may not get it back,” Waverly giggled as she headed to the closet.

“Hey!” Nicole grinned and chased after her girlfriend. “Not my favorite!”

Sam smiled. “AAAHHHH, young love.”

“BLECH!!!” Wynonna gagged.

“You are such as ass, Wynonna Earp!” Sam scoffed.

“But, it is top shelf!” Wynonna winked.

Sam cockily raised an eyebrow and grinned mischievously. “That it is, Earp. That it is!”

Wynonna dropped her head and quickly brought the Styrofoam cup to her mouth avoiding looking at the older redhead. Wynonna was grateful when Waverly came bouncing back into the bedroom with one of Nicole’s t-shirts and flannels on. Both were too large, but Nicole had rolled up the sleeves of the flannel and tied it around the brunette’s small waist to make it less bulky. Nicole had to admit, she really liked Waverly wearing her clothes. She would like it even more if, she were out of them. She shook her head trying to get the image out of her head.

Sam surveyed the shirts then did a test to make sure the microphone wasn’t too muffled by the clothing. “Perfect,” she finally stated.

The rest of morning was full of hustle and bustle of Nedley picking up Wynonna, Nicole, and Waverly. When they got closer to school, Wynonna and Nicole laid down in the car hiding from view while Waverly climbed out and headed for the building. Nedley pulled away and parked down the street with Nicole and Wynonna still hiding until the kids made their way to class.

When Waverly was inside, the three in the car put in their headphones. They could the chaos and loudness of the hallway. They could hear some students saying “hi” to the younger Earp as she made her way to her locker. Chrissy seemed to materialize from nowhere. “Hey, Waves!”

“Hey, Chrissy,” Waverly said sadly. It was easy for Waverly to appear sad because Nicole wasn’t beside her where she always was at school unless they were in class.

“I heard about Nicole. I’m so sorry!” Chrissy said honestly.

“Thanks, Chris,” Waverly answered digging around in her locker.

“How, uh….how is she doing? Dad said it was bad.”

Waverly shrugged and thought of Sam and how she was doing. “She’s….okay….I mean as good as she can be with broken ribs and dislocated shoulder.”

“Good girl, Waves,” Nedley said inside the car.

“I knew she was smart,” Nicole grinned. “She is using enough of the truth so it doesn’t feel like she is lying. Sam talked to her about it before we left.”

Wynonna smiled as she remembered what she had told Sam about Waverly’s ability to lie. She’d have to remember to thank her properly……later…when she was healed up……

The morning was quite boring for Wynonna. She wound up falling asleep and stretching out across the backseat pushing Nicole into the floorboard of the cruiser. If the lack of comfort wasn’t enough, Wynonna started snoring…….loudly. “Jesus, Wynonna, will you shut up or roll over…or play dead or something!” Nicole scolded punching the brunette in the arm trying to some quiet.

“WHAT!?” Wynonna yelled. “Is it baby girl? Do I get to kick some Champ ass?” she asked jumping up in the backseat.

Nicole shoved her back down and said, “NO, Wynonna. Waverly is fine, but the whole damn school is gonna know we’re here if don’t stop snoring!”

“HEY! I don’t snore!” Wynonna defended.

“Yes, you Wynonna. LOUDLY!” answered Nedley.

“Shut up, Nedley. Keep your ears up front and focused on my baby sister,” Wynonna said trying to get comfortable again.

“I would, if I could hear over you snoring,” he answered dryly.

Wynonna rolled her eyes and flipped him off before closing her eyes again.

It was lunch before anything exciting ever happened. Waverly was sitting at their usual table waiting on Chrissy to grab her lunch tray. She wasn’t really hungry as her nerves had been on edge all day. She was moving her fork around in the lunch surprise (it was a surprise as to what the dish actually was) when she felt a body slid in beside and a hand rub over her back. Waverly tensed. It was Champ. Only he could send that kind of creepy shiver down her spine and make her want to run. She held her ground. She had to, for Nicole, for Sam.

“Hey, Waves,” he cooed in her ear.

“Go away, Champ,” Waverly said and moved her back away from him and his touch.

“AH, baby, come on. Don’t be that way,” he said trying to nuzzle her neck.

Waverly elbowed him in the ribs and angrily said, “Stop, Champ!” She had to watch her words, or Nicole and her sister would come barreling in with anger blazing before they could get what they needed. Waverly swallowed and closed her eyes trying to calm herself.

“Where’d you get these clothes? You steal my shirt when you left, Waves?”

“No, Champ. I did not steal your shirt. Why would I? You have nothing I want,” Waverly declared as she straightened Nicole’s shirt and pulled it tighter around her drawing strength from her lover as best she could at the moment.

“It’s hers….the fag’s…you’re wearing her clothes…..that’s disgusting!” Champ seemed to be ranting now that he realized whose clothing Waverly was wearing.

“Yes, Champ. It is Nicole’s. They are both Nicole’s. If you don’t like it…then leave!” Waverly threw back at him.

“You never wore my clothes!” Champ exclaimed acting hurt.

“No, I didn’t. Never wanted to,” Waverly said turning her focus back to her tray.

“But you wear hers, even after she got the hell beat out of her….she’s a weak little faggot who can’t hold her own and you still wear her clothes like she’s something special…jezzzz, Waverly, what happened to you? You’re an Earp. They are supposed to some kind of badass, but you….you are just……” Champ didn’t get a chance to say anything else. Yes, Waverly was an Earp…with a temper…which had just peaked.

Waverly jumped up from her seat and placed her hands on her hips glaring at Champ. “WHAT, CHAMP? I’m what? Someone who finally woke up to realize what an ass you are? Finally woke up and realized that you never loved me….you never did nor never would! All you think about is control and sex!” Waverly stepped closer and bent down closer to Champ’s face. His eyes widened. It had been a long time since he had been on the receiving end of Waverly Earp’s temper.

Waverly pointed her finger in Champ’s face. “Nicole…yeah her name is Nicole….Nicole Haught…not fag or dyke. She’s my girlfriend. I love wearing her clothes, and kissing her, and holding her. Yeah, Champ, I do! You know why? Because she loves me! And I love her!”

Hearing those words, Champ rose and looked down at the young brunette. “You. Are. Disgusting!” he growled at her, his own face inches from hers. He was angry. Waverly had embarrassed him in front of everyone….again. He gripped her shoulders and clinched his teeth in fury. The cafeteria had fallen silent as everyone watched the argument unfold and come to head.

“What are you gonna do about, Champ? Huh?” Waverly snapped back without even thinking about what could happen, what he would do.

“The same thing I did in that alley,” he ground out between his teeth. “Only this time, it will be you, you little bitch!”

“So you were the one who attacked her in the alley? With your dipshit buddies help? Not man enough to do it one your own, Champ?” Waverly pushed farther hoping to get more out of him.

“I didn’t need them. I could have taken her alone….. the wuss,” he sneered.

“Yeah, totally got that from the dance when Nicole knocked you on your ass…twice,” Waverly taunted.

Champ grabbed Waverly’s chin and held it between his thumb and fingers and pulled her face closer to his one. “Shut your mouth, Waves, or I’ll shut it for you like I did that redheads in the alley.”

“Get your hands off my girlfriend, asswipe!” Nicole whispered in Champ’s ear.

Waverly watched as Champ’s face fell. All the blood drained from his face as he realized who the voice belonged to that whispered in his ear. His hands dropped from Waverly’s shoulder and face. Waverly took a step back and watched him turn to face the angry redhead, furious older brunette, and sheriff who had been standing behind him.

“You…how did you…..I…beat your ass….how are you even standing here…” Champ stammered not even realizing he was confessing to everyone in the cafeteria now not just to Waverly.

“That was my sister, dumbass. You are so stupid, you never even realized that you had the wrong person.” Nicole relished in the reveal. She smiled at him as she motioned Waverly to her side. Seeing Waverly move toward Nicole, Champ seemed to snap. He lunged at Nicole, but before his hands could even touch her, he was looking down the barrel of the gun and heard the click of Peacemaker being cocked ready to fire. Nicole stepped to the side as Wynonna stepped forward and placed the barrel between Champ’s eyes. “Give me a reason other than what you’ve already done, dickhead! I will put you six feet under and won’t regret a damn thing after what you’ve put them through,” Wynonna said slowly and with fervor.

“Wynonna,” Waverly warned.

“Nedley, if you want him alive, I suggest you haul his ass out of here right now,” Wynonna said without taking her eyes off the boy-man standing in front of her with wet pants and hands raised high in surrender.

Nedley took Wynonna at her word and moved to place the handcuffs on Champ’s wrists. He shoved Champ toward the cafeteria doors. Once he was gone, Wynonna closed her eyes and slowly lowered Peacemaker and replaced the gun to her holster.

“Wynonna,” Waverly began.

“No, baby girl, don’t. I just need a minute,” Wynonna interrupted and turned walking away.

Nicole reached for Waverly and pulled her against her body in a tight embrace. Waverly wrapped her arms around her love and held on tightly. “Baby, you did so good,” Nicole said kissing the top of her head.

“Thanks. I had help….you were with me the whole time,” the younger girl said smiling tugging on the sleeve of the flannel.

“I’m not getting my shirt back, am I?” Nicole said turning them toward the doors.

“Not a chance, Haught. It’s mine forever, just like you are,” Waverly said leaning her head against the taller girl’s shoulder as they walked out of the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I had to have some sweet WayHaught and pestering WynSam moments. Hope you liked it.


	17. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sam identifies her attacker, she and Wynonna finally talked about what happened at Shorty's.

A few days later Wynonna drove Sam to the police station to conduct her line up identification. Although Sam was doing much better, nothing to could prepare her for the drive. Sam once again held onto the dash while Wynonna drove at what seemed to Sam to be warp speed. This time, however, Sam sat beside Wynonna to brace herself with the brunette grabbing the red head’s leg occasionally to hold her against her. Once Wynonna tried to lay her arm around Sam’s shoulder but a quick swat and scolding, “Both hands on the wheel, Earp, if you’re gonna drive like a bat outta hell.”

When Wynonna parked at the station, she looked over at Sam and asked, “Better?”

“Well, I’m not gonna hurl on your boots this time,” Sam said with a smirk.

“So, better?”

Sam leaned in and gently kissed Wynonna with a grin, “Better, goofball.”

Wynonna gave a cocky smile and slid from the truck then turned and helped Sam out through the driver’s side. Sam wanted to hold Wynonna’s hand as they walked toward the door, but she wasn’t sure if Wynonna ready for such a display. Nor was she sure of what exactly was between them. Nothing with Wynonna was ever simple.

Inside, they made their way to the bullpin where Sam was greeted with warm smiles and hugs. Hearing the commotion, Nedley emerged from his office. “Haught. Wynonna,” he greeted.

Sam turned and smiled at the burley sheriff. “Sheriff,” she returned.

“You ready?” he asked.

“Yes, sir. I’m ready for this to be over,” she answered.

“Lonnie, go get the boys lined up and make sure the two-way is closed,” he instructed his deputy. Then he turned to Sam, “You won’t be able to see them, only hear them since you were hooded that night. That way, it is more accurate and unbiased.”

“I understand, sir.”

As Nedley led Sam away, Wynonna cleared her throat and said, “Yeah, uh, I, uh, I’ll be in the truck.”

Sam stopped, turning back to Wynonna. Reaching for her hand, she said, “No, Wynonna. You’re coming with me.” Wynonna didn’t give Nedley a chance to argue, she reached for Sam’s hand but quickly dropped it as she stepped closer the red head. Nedley said nothing, just stared and wondered what was going on between these two. _That was something that was probably too complicated even for his crime-solving mind,_ he thought.

In the room, Sam stood in front of the window but saw nothing but blackness. She felt her body tense as she began to slowly slip away and return to the night in alley. Instinctly, she reached for the only lifeline she had that night, Wynonna. Wynonna stepped slowly up behind her and pressed her body against Sam’s. Feeling Wynonna’s heat and hand rest on her hip, she began to relax. She took a breath, closed her eyes, and leaned back into the brunette.

Wynonna leaned forward and whispered in Sam’s ear, “I’ve got you, Red.”

Nedley flipped the button and told the men on the other side to one at time step forward and say the following, “you might wanna think twice before stealing someone’s girl’…….and……’you getting in some lucky punches won’t happen again’.

Sam closed her eyes and listened carefully to each voice. One by one they began to step forward and say the phrases. Sam thought it wasn’t going to work. She wasn’t going to hear or recognize that voice who threatened her that night….until the last one stepped forward. Wynonna felt Sam’s whole body go rigid, her breath come in quick, sharp breaths. “That’s him! That’s the one!” Sam said almost immediately.

“Are you sure, Haught?” Nedley asked.

“Yes. Positive.”

“Thank you, gentlemen. Everyone may exit the side door to your left. Lonnie, escort number 5 back to his cell, please.”

“It was Champ, wasn’t it?” Sam asked almost totally leaning against Wynonna for support by now.

“Yeah, Haught, it was.” Nedley led them from the room and back out front. “You did good, Haught.”

Sam smiled and nodded. “Thank you, sir.”  
___________________________________________________________________

“Wynonna, where are we going?” Sam asked when she noticed they were heading back to her apartment.

“Homestead,” Wynonna answered.

“Why?”

Wynonna shrugged, “You need a change of scenery.”

Wynonna actually drove somewhat normal on the way to homestead, and Sam was very grateful. Pulling up, Wynonna helped her out and up the porch steps. “Can I sit out here?”

“Sure. I’ll get you one of Waverly’s bonus blankets,” she answered heading into the house to her sister’s room while Sam sat down in the porch swing and looked out over the Earp land.

Coming back, she wrapped the blanket around them both as Sam snuggled closer to her. Sam laid her head on the brunette’s shoulder and continued to marvel at the sight of the land before her. “It’s really beautiful here.”

“Yeah. Even if it has been nothing but hard here. ”

“You mean what happened with your dad?” Sam asked.

“You know about that?”

“Yes. I was curious about the famous Wynonna Earp and read your files….along with interrogating Nedley,” she acknowledged.

“Are you sure you’re not a detective or something, rather than a dispatcher?”

Sam laughed. “I have many talents, Earp.”

“Yes, you do,” Wynonna mumbled to herself.

They sat in silence for a while just enjoying the view. Sam couldn’t help thinking they needed to talk…about what happened between them. She felt like it was still there lurking under the surface. The sexual tension was still there, but so was their friendship. And she didn’t want to lose Wynonna as a friend. But, she couldn’t deny that she still felt the yearning of wanting her…. all the time. Yes, they had shared a couple of kisses and few holding hands moments, but still they hadn’t talked about “it”.

Finally Sam decided this is the time. They were actually alone, which was rare and the mood was solemn. She took a deep breath gaining the courage to say the words. “Wynonna, we need to talk….really talk…about…you know….what happened at _Shorty’s.”_

“We already did,” Wynonna said.

“No, that was not a real talk…that was more of mention,” Sam said lifting her head.

Wynonna looked at floor of the porch, the post, anywhere but at Sam.

Sam finally reached for her face and turned it toward her own. “I don’t regret it, Wynonna. I just don’t know what …..where to go from there…here….”

Wynonna sat in silence. She wasn’t good at talking. She was good at yelling, sassing. But, she knew just as Sam did this was something they had to talk about no matter how much it scared the hell out of her. Wynonna was trying to get her thoughts together. Her mind was in a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts. “I….I don’t….I don’t regret it either,” she finally said.

Sam let out a sigh of relief. “Good. I was worried there for a moment.”

Sam released the other woman’s face and turned her eyes back to the horizon. “When you got drunk, why were you always…like that….with me? Always coming on to me? But never when you were sober?”

Wynonna had thought about it….a lot. She had finally come to a realization, “That’s the only time I had enough courage to be honest with you.” She took a deep breath. “You made me crazy….crazier than I already am…” she smiled. “I….you…made me feel things that scared the hell out of me, Red. I…I didn’t….don’t know what to do with those feelings.” Wynonna roughly brushed a tear that she let escape.

“I get it. I really do. Here you were, the badass Wynonna Earp, breaker of men’s hearts, coming onto me, a woman, but beating the hell out of the men every time you get drunk. I just couldn’t figure you out. Hell, I still can’t,” she laughed. “I do know, you made me crazy too. I couldn’t….can’t..get you out of my head. I even dream about you, Wynonna. Every time I think of that night…….” Sam took in a ragged breath….”I wanna do it again….” She looked back at Wynonna who was now looking at her.

“Me too,” Wynonna whispered. “I…..I….I’ve never felt this way….ever…about anyone…and I don’t know what to do,” she admitted.

“Me either,” Sam confessed. “But….I’m willing to try….to see where it leads…this…us…”

“I don’t know how to do this, Sam. Be someone’s…….girlfriend…ew,” she wrinkled her face. Sam laughed and gently wiped a tear from her own eyes.

“I don’t either. But…maybe we can learn together......????”

“Ok. Together..” Wynonna smiled. “So where do we start?”

“How about right here?” Sam suggested as she leaned in and captured Wynonna’s lips with her own. Their kiss started out slow and easy, like a unhurried exploration. Then Sam became brave enough to let her tongue glide along Wynonna’s bottom lip earning a moan from her. Wynonna opened her mouth granting the red head access which she eager took. Their kiss quickly escalated to more heated and passion filled. Wynonna slid her hands up along Sam’s thigh as Sam’s good hand entangled in Wynonna’s long hair. Making her way behind her head, she pulled Wynonna closer. They were so caught up in their first make-out session, they didn’t even realize their sisters had arrived home until Waverly reached over and laid down on the car horn causing the two women to nearly jump off the swing.

“WHAT THE HELL, BABY GIRL!?”

“NICOLE!” the two yelled in unison.   
In the car, the two younger sisters were laughing hysterically.


	18. The Verdict Is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has been released to work. The trial is over and the verdict is in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't added this. I was sort of in a funk and couldn't decided on to go with the story. Hope you like it!!!

Sam had finally been released to return to work. In truth, she was glad. Sitting in the apartment day in and day out was exhausting. What made it more exhausting was the sexual frustration between herself and Wynonna. They hadn’t had a moment to themselves and it was getting annoying. Not to mention, the trial. Champ’s trial was emotionally draining, not only for her but for them all. Nicole and Waverly both had to testify about the night of homecoming and what had happened in the cafeteria with the taped confession. Sam’s testimony was longer, more detailed. At one point, Wynonna got so angry she had to be led from the courtroom by the bailiff which only made her more angry.

“WHAT THE HELL!? GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME, NARK!” Wynonna yelled at the bailiff as he gripped her arm and tugged her toward the courtroom doors. She pulled hard against his grip. “LET ME GO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

Sam couldn’t leave her seat on the stand, but she managed a weak, “Wynonna, please.”

Nicole and Waverly were trying to talk her down, but it was like she was in a dark black void. Sam looked at the Judge Kryderman, “Please, sir, can I….”

He nodded at the red head sitting beside him and motioned for her to step down. She raced to Wynonna and grabbed her face in her hands. “Wynonna, stop! Look at me!” Wynonna was still struggling against the bailiff’s hold. Sam pulled Wynonna’s forehead to her own and said again, “Wynonna, baby, please, stop!”

From somewhere through the darkness, the brunette felt Sam’s touch and heard her voice pleading. Wynonna began to relax. She felt her sister’s hand rubbing up and down her back. She heard Nedley ask the bailiff to release her. She smelled Sam’s sweet vanilla scent. She took a deep breath letting the red head’s smell envelop her senses. She let out a ragged breath and reached for Sam. “There you are, baby,” Sam smiled through her tears.

Judge Kryderman slammed his gavel down on the desk causing everyone to jump, “We’ll take a 15 minute recess to let everyone compose themselves.”

Nedley wasted no time in leading the group to an empty office across the way. Wynonna flung herself into a chair and held her head in her hands trying to keep the tears from flowing like a river. Sam turned a chair to face her and kissed the top of her brunette head. Nicole and Waverly stood in the corner where the younger red head held her girlfriend. Waverly let the tears flow as she watched her older sister... broken. She had never seen her like this. Wynonna didn’t break. She was tough as nails and kicked ass. But hearing what Sam went through that night while she was just inside the building, did something to Wynonna.

“Damn it, Red, I’m sorry. I just…..lost it in there. Made an ass out of myself….”

“But it’s top shelf,” Sam grinned at her.

Wynonna throw her a look of annoyance. Sam just grinned back her. “Baby, you don’t half ass it, you ass and a half it. That’s what I lo….love about you.”

Wynonna looked up at the red head and cupped her jaw. “I ….I didn’t mean to cause a scene, Sam. I just…..hearing what they….he did to you in that alley…..with me just…..inside…..damn it…Sam, I should have been there. I should have protected you!”

Sam knew she had to get Wynonna’s mind off of that. “Well, in your defense, I did leave you a little…..disheveled….” Sam grinned trying to make Wynonna think of something else.

“Mind fucked, more like it…”

“Not just your mind if I recall,” Sam smiled mischievously.

Nicole cleared her throat behind them. Sam blushed but not nearly as much as Wynonna. “In all seriousness, Wynonna, none of this is your fault. It’s Champ’s. You didn’t know. It wasn’t your fault,” she said again. She reached up and cupped Wynonna’s face and stared into her blue eyes. “Plus, you were there…with me…you never left….”

“But….” Wynonna began again.

“No, Wynonna. You can’t blame yourself. If you want to blame someone, blame that asshole in the courtroom,” Nicole said sternly. “He’s the one who did this. Let’s make sure he pays for it.”

“Nicole’s right, Wynonna. It isn’t your fault. It’s Champ’s,” Waverly agreed.

Wynonna took a deep breath. She knew they were right, but it didn’t change how she felt. She protected those she loved. _Wait! What!? Love? Who said I love Sam? What the hell? Where did that come from?_ Wynonna’s eyes were huge as they stared at Sam.

Sam wrinkled her brow. “What is it?” she asked concerned about what was going through Wynonna’s head.

Wynonna shook her head erasing the thoughts. “Uh, nothing…..just uh…”

She was saved from trying to explain when Nedley stuck his head back in and announced, “You all good? Time’s up.”

They all turned to Wynonna. “Yeah, good.”

_____________________________________________________________________

Sam was at dispatch completing a call to Lonnie. “Copy that,” she said.

Nedley approached her desk. “Haught, you need to get Beverly to cover for you.”

Looking up she could not read his expression. “Sir?”

“They’re back,” he said simply. “We have 1 hour to get to the courthouse.”

Sam nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Once Sam had herself covered, she called Purgatory High and had the secretary call Nicole and Waverly out to leave. She would pick them up in 15 minutes. She then called Wynonna and told her to meet at the courthouse.

Everyone seemed to arrive at the same moment. They walked into the courthouse together and stood in the hallway. “So this is it,” Waverly said.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“What if…” Waverly began.

“Don’t, baby girl. Just don’t even say it…don’t even think it,” Wynonna said. But Wynonna had. She had thought about it...a lot. 

The bailiff opened the courtroom doors and held it open for the group to enter. Wynonna stopped Nedley and gave him an Earp stare. “Nedley, if….”

“Wynonna,” he began, but she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

“No, hear me out…please….” she took a breath and said, “Nedley, if that asshole gets off…..he won’t walk out of this building……I’ll put him down first.”

“Wynonna….”

“I mean it, Nedley. That dickhead doesn’t deserve to live after what he put Sam through…..Waverly and Nicole….” She looked down at the floor before continuing. “Just promise me, Sheriff, you’ll take care of them, if…..”

“Wynonna,” Nedley began as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “I really don’t think he will get away with this. I understand how you feel…”

“No you don’t,” she said sadly. “I have to protect them….all of them….no matter what…”

“Even if it means going to jail?”

“Yeah, even if….that.”

Nedley nodded and the bailiff issued them forward and closed the doors.

Wynonna sat down beside Sam. Sam laced their fingers together making it a chain of laced hands across the seats. They all seemed to hold their breath as the bailiff called court to order. Everyone stood as Judge Kryderman took his seat. “You may be seated.”

The judge scanned the jury. “You’ve reached a verdict?”

The jury chairman stood. “Yes, your honor.”

“How says the jury?”

The group gripped one another’s hands like a life line waited for the foreman to speak. It was like the air stood still. No sound filtered through the room.

“The jury finds Champ Hardin…..guilty on all counts.”

“WHAT THE HELL!?” Champ screamed as he jumped from his chair so quickly it flipped over.

The courtroom burst into a roar of excitement.

The foreman handed the bailiff the voting slip who reached it to the judge. Judge Kryderman banged his gavel on the desk multiple times trying to reign in the audience. “ORDER! ORDER!”

When the room finally quieted, he proceeded. “Champ Hardin, it seems the jury was unanimous in their decision. Basically, I concur with them.” Champ sat in his seat, face red with anger. He turned and glared at the group over from him. Wynonna saw him and smiled back before flipping up her middle finger at him.

“YOU BITCH!” He yelled as he tried to climb over the rail separating the courtroom. His lawyer jumped up and grabbed him trying to restrain him. “LET ME GO! I’M GONNA KILL YOU!” He screamed pointing at Wynonna, but it looked more like he was pointing at Sam.

“Bailiff, remove Mr. Hardin!” the judge ordered.

“NO!” Champ said as he was cuffed and dragged from the room.

Once the room was quiet…again, the judge spoke. “The court will reconvene next week for sentencing. Until that time, court is adjourned.”

As the group left, Nedley stopped Wynonna, “Looks like you can take care of them yourself.”

Wynonna nodded and walked away.


	19. Epilogue Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole start planning for their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is whole chapter of just WayHaught. Enjoy!!!

Waverly squealed and clapped her hands like a kid at Christmas as she and Nicole passed the Purgatory sign heading out of town. “I can’t believe we’re going to Calgary for the weekend to look at the campus and apartments!”

Nicole smiled at Waverly’s giddiness. She was so damn cute when she smiled and her eyes twinkled. Hell, she was cute all the time, except when her Earp temper came out. Now that was scary.

“Me either, baby,” Nicole said bringing Waverly’s hand to lips for a kiss. “I’m so glad we are doing this together.”

“Me, too. Are you sure you’re okay with going back to Calgary, though? I mean with what happened and your parents?” Waverly’s mood shifted to one of concern for her girlfriend.

“Yeah, Waves. I’m good. I got passed it with help from my real family,” she said smiling.

Waverly scooted over and placed a gentle kiss on Nicole’s cheek. “I love you, Nicole.”

“I love you, Waves,” Nicole said trying hard to keep her eyes on the road.

Later, they arrived at Calgary University. Nicole wound her way around campus until she found the visitor parking. She and Waverly got out and looked around. The campus was beautiful. Waverly pulled out her map and laid it on the hood of the car. Nicole raised an eyebrow when she noticed the trail she had created. “What? You know I’m a planner, babe.”

Nicole wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist and pulled her close. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Waves.” She kissed Waverly’s neck since she had easy access with Waverly’s hair pulled in a ponytail.

The two spent the next few hours roaming around campus according to Waverly’s plan ducking into buildings when the showers of rain would fall. As they headed back to the car, Nicole heard someone call her name, “Haught?” She turned around and saw Xavier Dolls jogging over to them.

“Dolls?”

“Hey, Haught! How are you doing? It’s been a while,” he said smiling.

“Yeah, it has.” Nicole was a little nervous. She wasn’t expecting to run into anyone here at least not today.

“You planning on going to the university?”

“Yeah,” Nicole said still a little rocked emotionally.

Waverly sensed her tension and spoke up, “Actually we both are.” Waverly stuck out her hand toward the tall dark skinned teenager. “Hi, I’m Waverly, Waverly Earp, Nicole’s girlfriend.”

“Hey, nice to meet you,” Dolls said reaching out his hand. “What will you be studying?”

“I’m doing a double major,” Waverly offered. “History and Linguistics and Language. Nicole is doing law and psychology. She wants to be a cop…my Haught cop,” Waverly said with a giggle pulling Nicole close causing the red head to blush and smile back at her.

“Hey, that’s great! Hopefully, I’ll see you around. Nicole, I might see you more. I’m in the same program.”

“Great!” Nicole said.

“Well, I guess I had better run. I’ll see you around, Haught, Earp.”

“Yeah, nice to meet you, Dolls,” Waverly said with a wave.

“You too,” he said and began to walk off.

Out of nowhere, Nicole grabbed his wrist and pulled him back around. “Hey, Dolls……I, uh, I never got a chance to thank you….you know for….saving my life that day…..”

“You don’t need to thank me. It was the least I could do. I’m just glad I was there,” he said solemnly.

Nicole nodded. “Me too, Dolls. Me too,” she said with a single tear falling from her eye. On pure impulse, she pulled him to her in a hug. “Thank you,” she whispered before releasing him.

Dolls nodded a little embarrassed by the display and turned walking away.

Later that evening as Nicole and Waverly sat on the bed in their hotel room eating take out, Nicole said, “I’m glad I got to see Dolls and tell him….you know…”

Waverly rubbed Nicole’s knee. “I know, baby. You always wanted to thank him but never got the chance.”

“Yeah,” Nicole said popping a fry in her mouth. “So are you excited to start our new journey as adults in the fall?”

“Are you kidding me!? Of course, I’m excited. I can’t wait to throw myself into the library and read all of those books! Did you see them?”

Nicole laughed. “Yeah, baby, I saw them. I also saw the way your eyes lit up and your smile spread across your face.” Nicole reached around and pulled Waverly onto her lap. “I could almost be jealous of those books,” she said pushing Waverly’s hair out of her face.

Waverly smiled and kissed Nicole. “Baby, no book can do what you do for me….to me….” As their kiss deepened, Nicole ran her hand along edge of Waverly’s shirt giving it a tug asking for permission. To answer, Waverly whisked her shirt over her head. Nicole wasted no time in exploring the brunette’s abs, her back, her waist. As she moved up, she pulled the strap of Waverly’s bralette down kissing her shoulder and moving to the curve of her breast. Waverly threw her head back offering more of herself. Nicole took the invitation and tugged the bra off and cast is across the room.

Nicole pulled back and looked at the beautiful girl straddling her lap. “God, Waves, you’re beautiful,” she admired as passion filled her body. Waverly tangled her hands in Nicole’s red locks and pulled her against her. Nicole took one of Waverly’s breasts in her mouth swirling her tongue over her nipple before tugging. “God, Nicole,” Waverly sighed running her hands down Nicole’s shoulders and along her sides. “I wanna see you…touch you…too,” she begged.

Nicole raised her arms and allowing Waverly to pull her shirt and sports bra over her head. Waverly stared in awe at the beautiful girl she called her own. Nicole saw the passion swell in her lover’s eyes as they dilated. Nicole pulled her down crashing her mouth against the brunette’s. Their tongues swirled, played, explored along with their hands. Nicole flipped them over and slid her body along Waverly’s. She loved the feel of their bodies touching. But, she needed more. She wanted more. And so did Waverly. She could tell as their hands glided and their hips ground against one another.

Their breaths came quicker and more shallow. Their kisses became more messy and more urgent. Waverly’s hands found Nicole’s ass and pulled her tighter against her. “Please, Nicole,” she begged.

Nicole pulled back and looked at the girl beneath her. “Are you sure?”

“God yes! Please!” Waverly squirmed.

Nicole slowly kissed her way down Waverly’s stomach. Waverly watched as Nicole’s tongue swirled in her belly button. Nicole glanced up and saw Waverly watching her. She smirked as she ran tongue along the edge of Waverly’s shorts. Waverly bit her lip and made to unbutton her own pants, but her hand was pushed aside, “Not so fast, baby,” Nicole chided.

Waverly huffed and dug her hand into the duvet. Nicole was going to drive her mad if she didn’t touch her soon. She could feel her clit pulsing, her panties soaked. She almost cum when Nicole tugged the button loose and unzipped her shorts with her tongue following the zipper’s path. Nicole felt the brunette’s abs tighten as she placed kisses along her stomach.

“Please, Nicole, I’m gonna explode if you don’t touch me,” Waverly was moving her hips begging for Nicole’s touch.

“What do you want, baby?” Nicole asked huskily.

“I want you to touch me…..here,” she answered running her own hand down her pants. She ran her fingers through her own folds gathering the wetness on her fingers. She pulled her hand out and rubbed her fingers along Nicole’s lips. Nicole gasped and ran her tongue over Waverly’s fingers pulling them into her mouth and sucking them dry. Nicole lost all control. She pulled Waverly’s shorts down and buried her face between her legs. Nicole lapped the wetness flowing from her lover pushing her tongue as far as possible inside tasting the sweet nectar. Waverly grabbed Nicole’s head and held her close guiding and urging her on. As Nicole slid two fingers inside the hot opening, she captured Waverly’s clit in her mouth tugging, sucking, licking. Waverly met every pump of Nicole’s fingers. Nicole could feel her walls tightening. Waverly came off the bed gripping the sheets and Nicole’s head while letting out a scream as the orgasm raced her body. Nicole held on and rode out the orgasm relishing in the feeling of Waverly’s wall pulsing against her fingers and mouth.

When her orgasm abated, Nicole climbed up to lay beside her lover. “Holy hell,” Waverly managed between breaths.

“You okay, baby?” Nicole asked as she pulled the brunette against her.

“I’m more than okay,” Waverly sighed as she nuzzled Nicole’s breast with her nose. Waverly let her hand wander over the red head’s chest. She placed gentle kisses on Nicole’s breast and felt her muscles twitch at her touch. “Now it’s my turn,” she said propping herself up on her elbow smiling mischievously at the red head.

“Waves, you don’t…..”

Waverly silenced her with a kiss. “I want to…..really bad…I wanna taste you, touch you, make love to you, Nicole,” she said trailing kisses along Nicole’s jaw and working her way down her neck.

Nicole stretched her hands above her head. “I’m yours, Waverly,” she said huskily.

“Damn straight,” Waverly said just as she began rocking Nicole’s world and sending her into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed, there is only one chapter to go. So thankful for all that stayed with me!!!


	20. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Wynonna forgets something very important, but it doesn't end up as bad as she thinks it will.

“WYNONNA EARP!”

Wynonna spit her shot of whiskey across the bar. “What the hell!?” Looking up she saw Gus’s deer in headlights look facing the door. Turning around she realized whose voice yelled from the door….her angry girlfriend’s. “Oh shit! What did I forget?” she mumbled under her breath as she watched Sam stomp towards the bar.

“Sam, honey, what happened to you?” Gus asked handing her a towel.

“Yeah, Red, what happened? You look like a drowned rat,” Wynonna snickered resulting in a glare from Sam and a swat with a towel from Gus. “HEY!”

“Wynonna….” Gus scolded. “Let me get you some coffee, Sam,” Gus replied and turned away.

Sam stood silently wiping the cold rain water from her hair and face. Her uniform was soaked through making her shake with chills.

“Wynonna, damn it! I asked you to do one freaking thing….ONE!” she yelled holding up her index finger.

“What I’d do? What did I forget?” Wynonna whined still not sure what she had forgotten.

Gus returned with a warm cup of coffee which Sam gratefully took and held between her cold numb hands. “Let me know if you need anything else,” Gus said.

“Hey, how about a refill…since I was rudely interrupted and …….”Wynonna made a raspberry sound and motioned with her hands of her spewing her whiskey across the bar.

Sam and Gus both shot her angry glares. “Or maybe not,” Wynonna grumbled.

Sam sat down on the bar stool and sipped her coffee letting the warmth flow through her. “Seriously, Red, what the hell did I do?”

“It’s more like what you didn’t do, dumbass. Don’t you remember what today is?”

“Anniversary? No….birthday? No. Hell..I’m clueless,” she finally admitted.

“Of course you are,” Sam mumbled taking another sip. “Waverly even set an alarm on your phone to remind you, Wynonna.”

Wynonna took her phone out of her jacket pocket, “Oh, that’s what that was. I knew I heard something, but….pppffffttttt…..”

“God, Wynonna, you make my head hurt,” Sam said laying her head on the bar in exasperation.

“Okay, so apparently I’m clueless as to what I was supposed to do,” Wynonna said throwing her hands up.

Sam turned her head and looked at her girlfriend. She was really clueless. “You were supposed to pick me up, Wynonna, from the station, because Nicole and Waverly have my car……Calgary?”

Wynonna sucked in a breath. _OH SHIT!_ “That was today….like today—today?” Wynonna asked pointing her finger around at nothing but meaning it to be something.

Sam wiped her face again with the towel and gripped her hair again trying to soak up the still dripping water. “Yes, Wynonna. That was today—today.”

Wynonna got up and started to pull Sam to her. “Don’t…I’m still mad at you, jackass,” Sam said pushing her away.

Wynonna wilted. “I’m so sorry, Sam. I really did forget. You know I’m not used to having responsibilities!!!” she whined.

Sam took a deep breath and finished her coffee. “Just take me home, Wynonna. I just want a warm shower and crawl into bed.”

Just as they started to leave, Gus walked over with a brown bag. “Here you go, Sam. It’s chili. Maybe that will warm you up once you get dried off.”

Sam smiled at Wynonna’s aunt. “Thanks, Gus,” she said taking the bag.

As the two walked out of the bar, Gus called out, “Wynonna, keep your grubby hands off her chili!”

__________________________________________________________________

Sam was exhausted as Wynonna drove them to the homestead. When Sam asked earlier why they were going there, Wynonna said, she’d build a nice big fire to warm her up. Sam didn’t argue. She loved sitting in front of the Earp fireplace. When they entered, Sam went to the kitchen and put the chili on the table and headed for the shower. As she walked away, she called back to Wynonna who was stalking the bag like a cougar after its prey, “Don’t even think about it!”

“Damn it!” Wynonna grumbled. Sam giggled as she closed the bathroom door. She couldn’t stay mad at the Earp for long. She was too damn cute.

Twenty minutes later, Sam emerged finally feeling her limbs, toes, and fingers. She hadn’t realized just how cold and wet she was until she stepped under the hot shower and felt the heat begin to flow. Now all she needed to do was heat up her insides. She retraced her steps to the kitchen and grabbed the bag heading to the living room. She found Wynonna leaning against the couch on a rug and blankets with pillows scattered haphazardly around her and one lying in her lap that she held to her chest.

“Hey,” Sam greeted as she sat down beside her girlfriend.

“Hey,” Wynonna said quietly. “Sam, I really am sorry. I really did forget.” Wynonna looked earnestly at Sam hoping for forgiveness.

“I know. I’m sorry I got so mad. I was wet, cold, hungry, tired…..It wasn’t raining when I decided to walk to the apartment. But, then it was like the sky opened up and …..whooosh!” Sam took out her chili and began to eat. She hadn’t realized just how hungry she was until she tasted the warm chili. “MMMM! This is soooo good!”

“I bet,” Wynonna groaned.

Sam laughed and handed her the bag. “Here, jerk. She sent you one too.”

“REALLY!?” Wynonna grabbed the bag and pulled out her cup and cooed. “OOHHHH GUS, I LOVE YOU!”

Sam laughed as Wynonna whipped the lid off and spooned a bite into her mouth. “OOOOHHHHH GOD THIS IS SOOOO GOOD!”

The two finished their dinner in silence. When they finished, Sam pulled one of Waverly’s bonus blankets off the couch and wrapped it around her. “Is baby girl rubbing off on you with the bonus blankets?”

“Shut up! You’re the reason I’m cold, jackass!” Sam huffed snuggling in closer to Wynonna.

“I could also be the reason you’re hot,” Wynonna mischievously whispered in the red head’s ear.

“UUUMMMM,” Sam moaned as she turned her head up to capture Wynonna’s awaiting lips. “Sounds promising,” she said as she turned her body and climbed on Wynonna’s lap with the blanket still draped over her shoulders.

Wynonna looked up at Sam sitting in the fire light. “I know it was bad, but you looked so damn sexy standing in the door all wet and angry. That uniform sticking to you in all the right places,” she said sliding her hands along Sam’s sides and down her thighs.

“So you liked what you saw, Earp?”

“Oh yeah….well except for the part of you being so mad at me and wasting a good shot of whiskey,” she smiled. “If I wasn’t so scared of you being mad, I would’ve dragged you to the bathroom….” Wynonna said as she brushed Sam’s semi-damp hair back from her face and letting her hand trail over her chest.

“Seems like I remember something about a bathroom….” Sam grinned and licked her lips.

“Seems like I still owe you…” Wynonna pulled Sam toward her letting her lips and tongue glide along her neck and down the v-shape of her shirt. Sam let out a low moan.

Sam ran her fingers through Wynonna’s long dark hair and pulled her closer urging her on. Wynonna took the cue and found Sam’s perked nipple through the shirt biting at it causing Sam gasp. Sam let the duvet fall from her shoulders and pulled her shirt over her head offering herself to the woman beneath her. Wynonna wasted no time in exploring with her hands, her mouth. Sam was getting so worked up, she couldn’t sit still. She moved her hips grinding Wynonna’s lap trying to ease the throbbing between her legs. “Wynonna,” she begged tugging at her hair.

Wynonna was focused on Sam’s breasts. Sam’s hands were roaming but couldn’t find the skin she so desperately needed. “If you don’t take this damn shirt off, I’m gonna rip it off!” Sam groaned frustrated and pulling at the shirt. Wynonna grinned at Sam’s frustration. She leaned back and pulled her shirt over her head leaving only her bra. “ALL OFF!” Sam growled and pulled hard at the bra.

“Yes, ma’am.” Sam buried her face in Wynonna’s neck taking in her scent feeling her breasts against her own. “God, what do you do to me?” she whispered taking her earlobe in tugging.

“The same thing you do to me, Red,” Wynonna groaned and flipped the red head over now on top looking down into those deep dark pools of chocolate. She captured Sam’s mouth in a messy urgent kiss leaving them both breathless. Their hands couldn’t remain still. There was an urgent need between them to touch, search. Wynonna found the elastic of Sam’s pajama bottoms and slid her hand underneath. Sam raised her hips meeting the touch and begging for the brunette to find the spot she wanted touched so badly. When Wynonna slid her fingers through the soppy wet folds of Sam’s center, Sam nearly orgasmed then. She came off the floor and thrust her hips trying to meet Wynonna’s touch. Instead of doing what Sam so desperately wanted, the brunette pulled her hand away causing Sam to whimper in protest.

When Wynonna’s touch didn’t return, the red head opened her eyes and saw Wynonna watching her. Mesmerized, Sam watched as Wynonna brought her fingers wet with Sam’s juices to her mouth and licked, sucked them cleaned. “Oh sweet Jesus,” Sam groaned licking her own lips.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to taste you, Red?” Wynonna asked, her eyes glazed and dilated with passion and lust for the woman beneath her.

“So what’ stopping you, Earp?”

“Those damn pants,” she answered tugging at them.

Sam raised her hips and worked her pajama bottoms over her hips and down to her knees. Wynonna finished pulling them off. With them out of the way, Sam spread her legs offering herself to the woman she so desperately loved. “God, Sam! You are so beautiful,” Wynonna admired.

“And I’m all yours, Wynonna….if you want me?”

“Oh, I want you, Red. God help me, I want you so damn bad!” Wynonna couldn’t hold back any longer. She lay down on the floor and brought Sam’s legs over her shoulders burying her face in the luscious sweet core between Sam’s legs. She groaned loudly as she took her first slow lick up Sam’s folds. Sam arched her back emerged in the amazing feeling of having Wynonna’s tongue where she throbbed with desire. “OH MY….GOD…WYNONNA!” Sam all but yelled when her mouth closed over Sam’s clit.

Wynonna had barely begun her torture before Sam cum. Wynonna lapped up her juices savoring every delicious drop. She didn’t stop though. She kept going sending Sam completely over the edge as the first orgasm brought a scream and racking of nails along Wynonna’s arm wrapped around Sam’s middle. As Wynonna rode out the first orgasm, she crawled up and kissed Sam. Their tongues playing erotically and Sam tasting herself.

Wynonna wasn’t finished. Not by a long shot. While she moved her mouth back to Sam’s breasts leaving her mark on each and across her chest, her hand worked its way back to her center that still glistened with wetness. She slid first a finger through the folds teasingly and then grazing the red head’s clit. “Please,” Sam begged.

“Please what, Red?” taking her attention away from the beautiful breast in her mouth long enough to taunt the red head.

“Please…fuck me, Wynonna,” Sam begged raising her hips and taking Wynonna’s hand pushing her finger inside her. “Fuck me, please!”

Wynonna captured Sam’s mouth to drowned out the moans and begging. She let Sam continue to guide her hand but not her fingers. She slid two fingers in curling them as Sam pumped her hand in and out. Wynonna could feel the circulation in her hand growing weak because Sam was gripping it so tightly, but she never stopped. No, she couldn’t stop, not until she sent Sam over the edge again. Wynonna bent her head and took Sam’s hardened nipple in her mouth and bit down. That, along with her slamming the g-spot sent Sam spiraling. Sam grabbed at Wynonna…anything to keep her grounded, but if failed. Her head spun, her body went numb for a split second before waves of pleasure gripped every muscle. Wynonna relished in feeling Sam’s walls pulsate and watching her flex and twitch involuntarily. Her breaths were erratic and quick. “What….the….fuck….Earp?” Sam stammered as she began her decent.

Wynonna smiled and removed her fingers from Sam causing her gasp. “Sorry…sensitive,” Sam smiled with a lopsided grin and closed eyes.

“I only did what you asked, Red Haught,” Wynonna teased.

“Damn straight you did,” she sighed happily.

Wynonna lay down beside her lover and pulled her close. She loved the feeling of Sam snuggling into her. Wynonna let her fingers trail through Sam’s damp red locks. She stared into the flames and thought about her life. Sam felt the shift and propped on her elbow to see her lover’s face. She lightly touched Wynonna’s chin and guided her gaze back to herself. “Hey, what is it?”

Sam watched as small single tear slid from Wynonna’s eyes. “Hey, talk to me, Earp.”

“I’m scared, Sam,” Wynonna finally admitted in a faint whisper.

“About what?”

“You. Us. This.”

Sam sat silently looked at Wynonna. She understood. She, herself, had never felt anything as powerful as what was between them. She also knew about some of Wynonna’s past. She understood why Wynonna would be so scared.

“I get it, Wynonna. I really do. But….I’m not going anywhere. I want to be here with you….like this. I….I don’t want to scare you, but I…..I love you, Wynonna Earp.”

Tears glistened in the brunette’s eyes. _How could anyone as good as Sam love someone so broken?_ she thought. “How can you love me, Red? I’m a total screw up, unreliable….”

“Stop!” Sam said placing her fingers over Wynonna’s lips to silence her. “You are none of those things. Forgetful, maybe…” she grinned playfully. “But you, YOU, Wynonna Earp, have been there for me every time….and for Waverly, and for Nicole…every..single…time.” Sam stared into the deep blue eyes given Wynonna time to understand that Sam meant what she said. Once Sam saw some symbolance of understanding, she added, “And…your sexy as hell….” Sam kissed her. “And a total badass..” She kissed her again. “And VERY good at other things.” She kissed her again letting her tongue tease along Wynonna’s lips.

Wynonna met her kiss but then pulled Sam’s head back. “Are you sure about this?” she questioned again.

“Wynonna Earp, I love you….ALL of you…the good, the bad, the ugly…..I want it all….that is…if…if you want me?” Sam asked nervously.

Wynonna hesitated only a fraction of second before she answered. “Oh, I want you, Red Haught…because God help me, I love you too!”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I love you, Samantha Haught!” Wynonna admitted happily and sealed her acknowledgement with deep kiss.

When she finally pulled away, she looked up at Sam and asked, “So, what now, because I’ve never actually done this before?”

Sam smiled and brushed her hand through Wynonna’s dark locks. “How about an actual date?”

“Oh, jeezzzz. What have I gotten myself into?”

“A Haught mess, Earp,” Sam grinned and rolled herself on top of the brunette. “A very Haught mess!” she said before capturing Wynonna’s lips and taking her turn at rocking their worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for sticking with me on this wild ride of a story. Thanks for all the comments! I enjoy them so much! I'm so glad you all fell in love with WynSam as much as I did. I hope the ending gave their relationship justice.


End file.
